Kinks and Quirks
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots written for a LiveJournal kink meme. Characters and content is varied but all are sexually explicit. Not for the underage or unadventurous.
1. Dirty Words KakashiSakuraIno

Dirty Words

Ino had honestly though their intentions had been pure, and she scoffed at herself for thinking there was anything wholesome about those two anymore.

When Sakura had invited her to see the new apartment she had just moved into with her ex sensei turned current lover, she had accepted with the notion that the couple would show her around, and perhaps invite her to stay for dinner.

But upon arrival she was surprised to find the door unlocked, and even more unnerved when nobody answered her wary calls asking if anybody was home. However, nothing could compare with the astonishment she felt when she entered the apartment's only bedroom to find her pink haired friend and her lover on their recently purchased king sized bed without a scrap of clothing between them. She didn't even register that Kakashi was currently maskless because his face was buried in the juncture of Sakura's legs, and the way her green eyes were rolling back in her head and the breathless moans falling from her lips left little doubt of what he was currently doing to her.

Ino was speechless, perhaps for the first time in her life as the sight shocked her into silence.

She wasn't sure how long she watched, unable to look away from the erotic scene, noting that Kakashi seemed particularly skilled with his tongue considering how Sakura seemed to be gripping his silver hair desperately and moaning in low, sultry tones. Kakashi's bare ass was towards her, and she couldn't help but admire its firmness and definition. She'd love to have a pair of buns like that nestled against her palms, imagining how they'd feel as she squeezed them, kneaded them, and maybe even give them a light slap.

At last the gifted medic opened her eyes, hazy orbs gazing at her stunned friend and Ino was sure Sakura would realize she and Kakashi had been caught and go scrambling for their clothing. But she only smiled a lazy, sexy, smile before Kakashi did something particularly wondrous to her and her mouth fell open with a gasp.

"Mmm…Ka-Kakashi, she's here," she sighed, tugging his hair to gently pull him away from her core, even as her hips ground upwards restlessly.

The Jounin sat back on his heels, back towards their unintentional voyeur as he wiped a forearm unhurriedly across his mouth. The simple motion set the defined muscles of his back rippling and Ino felt her pulse quicken, trying very hard not to be jealous. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been with a guy who was half decent in bed, and here was Sakura, with an older, experienced man who was rumored to be something of a sex god, so caught up in their intimate activities that they had seemed to have forgotten she was coming over…and couldn't even muster the decency to act embarrassed about it.

But then he looked over his shoulder and shot the blonde a smirk that instantly had butterflies dancing frantically in her gut as a warm burn began to flare a little lower in her body. Ino was now most definitely jealous of her best friend, for without the mask, Kakashi Hatake was sinfully good looking. His skin was smooth and unflawed, save for the scar bisecting his Sharingan eye, but that only served to make him sexier, more dangerous, even though the way he was looking at her was dangerous enough. He could probably charm the panties off just about any girl with a devastatingly attractive smirk like that, and he was all Sakura's. Life really was unfair.

And then he turned, swinging his legs onto the floor as he sat facing her, and life went from unfair to being completely unjust, for jutting proudly between Kakashi's thighs was the longest, most beautiful specimen of male anatomy that Ino had ever seen.

She stared, she couldn't help it, knowing that any moment now they would probably make a lame attempt at apologizing or politely ask her to leave.

But Kakashi did something completely unexpected. He crooked his finger at her as he uttered two husky words that had her whole body tingling.

"Come here."

She supposed she could have turned and fled, but it seemed her body had already made up its mind before her head could even sort out what was happening. She found herself standing in front of Kakashi's wonderfully naked form, not caring that he seemed to be appraising her, staring at her body as if he was examining it right through her clothing.

An then his arm was around her waist and he was pulling her close, his breath tickling over her cheek before his lips sealed over hers. She whimpered as his warm tongue stroked over her lower lip while nimble fingers massaged the base of her spine that her two piece purple outfit left exposed.

She felt the mattress shift, but was too distracted by the slick muscle sliding between her lips to pay attention until she felt a warm body pressed behind her and small hands slide around to begin undoing the buttons of her top.

She moaned as Kakashi's tongue entered her mouth and could taste the musky tang that had to be Sakura's taste. This was more than a kiss. Her mouth was being plundered, pillaged, and when he finally broke away, she found herself sandwiched between Kakashi and his pink haired lover, her body as naked as theirs thanks to Sakura's handiwork.

She didn't ask why, because it didn't seem to matter. She simply succumbed as Kakashi dominated her mouth again while Sakura reached around to pluck at pale pink nipples, cooing as the buds hardened against soft fingertips.

She was drowning in Kakashi, reveling in Sakura's caresses, moaning and whimpering and panting, and when Kakashi broke away to nibble at the juncture of her neck, she filled her lungs with air in greedy, shuddering gulps.

"Sakura tells me you have a dirty mouth," Kakashi ground out huskily against her ear, his voice making the liquid fire in her loins flare red hot. "I want to hear it."

Ino guessed her friend had found out this interesting fact about her after accompanying herself and Shikamaru while the two of them had been dating. They had stayed at an inn more than once, always getting separate rooms to spare Sakura from their rowdy lovemaking, but apparently the inn's walls hadn't been very thick.

Kakashi's hand wandered down her stomach, tickling her navel and brushing through the trim patch of blonde hair at her apex. And then he was stroking her and Ino couldn't help a wanton moan as her head tipped back, allowing Sakura to press hot kisses to the exposed column of her neck.

The skilled Jounin ran a single finger over her slit, humming in approval as he found her slick and ready for him.

"Mmm…oh yes…" Ino encouraged, rolling her hips forward, her body aching for him to fill her.

And then he was easing inside, her canal instantly squeezing him tight as he began to fuck her responsive body with a single finger.

"Oh yeah! Right there!" she moaned, turquoise eyes drifting closed as she savored the feeling of him inside her, unaware that Sakura had vacated her position and was now climbing back on the bed.

"You like it deep in your pussy?" Kakashi smirked, encouraging her to talk dirty as he massaged her inner walls.

"Yeah," Ino groaned clutching at his shoulders as her legs began to tremble. "I like it deep and hard. Give it to me hard!"

Kakashi chuckled, withdrawing his finger from her drenched sex.

"Not yet," he whispered. "Don't forget that Sakura was here before you and it's not nice to cut in line.

He pulled away, urging her to turn to find the pink haired woman sprawled on her back, a hand between her legs rubbing circles around her swollen clit.

Kakashi reached down to grab her wrist, halting her motions and brought her fingers to Ino's lips. The blonde began to suck obediently, climbing on top of her friend until she was straddling her narrow hips. Sakura's fingers were coated in the same musky essence she had tasted on Kakashi's tongue and Ino lapped hungrily at the slender digits until Sakura pulled her down for a kiss, kissing her in the same hungry, domineering way their mutual lover had.

Suddenly, the pink haired medic cried out into Ino's mouth as Kakashi entered her, thrusting into her tight hole with languid strokes of his hips. Ino moaned right back, loving the feeling of Kakashi behind her, and Sakura's body jarring beneath her as she was filled over and over.

"You like how he feels inside your hot little cunt?" Ino rasped, breaking the kiss to tug at a tender earlobe.

The kunoichi on the bottom moaned favorably and Ino smirked.

"You lucky bitch, I bet his big cock fills you up so good."

Sakura moaned again as Kakashi thrust a little harder, as aroused by the blonde's comments as Sakura was.

Ino braced herself on all fours, bringing bountiful breasts close to Sakura's lips, and her friend wasted no time in closing her lips around a pebbled nipple, suckling hungry and scraping the sensitive flesh with her teeth.

"Ohhh!" Ino moaned, back arching as she felt Sakura's tongue swirl around the tightened bud. Kakashi, unable to resist her perfect, heart shaped ass gave one toned cheek a hard smack with his palm.

She yelped in pained pleasure, looking over her shoulder at the offender, but Kakashi only grinned devilishly.

"You want more don't you?" he sneered. "You want me to slam my cock into your pussy and spank you hard while I fuck you."

"Fuck yeah," Ino agreed, waving her ass back and fourth provocatively. "Fuck my pussy."

Kakashi pulled out of Sakura with a wet squelch and guiding his slick shaft to Ino's quivering entrance. With one thrust he was lodged in her up to the hilt and groaned at her exquisite heat as the dirty woman let out a string of explicatives.

He pounded into her hard, bringing his hand down on her other ass cheek to leave a matching five fingered welt. The action only made Ino moan louder while Sakura squirmed beneath them, incredibly aroused and unfulfilled.

Kakashi crashed against her over and over, and then suddenly he was gone, leaving Ino empty and aching, but the cry from beneath her let Ino know exactly where his dick had gone.

Reaching a hand between her legs, Ino rubbed her clit frantically, trying to alleviate some of the pressure Kakashi had built it up while she watched her best friend get fucked hard.

Sakura was moaning, panting, arching upwards as Kakashi slammed into her brutally over and over. Her small breasts bounced enticingly and her short hair was fanned out over the white sheets in a rosy streak. Ino returned the favor and sucked at Sakura's swollen nipples as Kakashi filled her hard and deep. She stopped suckling only when Kakashi unexpectedly pulled out of his girlfriend to fill Ino's pussy instead.

Over and over he tortured them, bringing each woman to the pinnacle of bliss before leaving them behind to fill the other. Ino begged and pleaded to be fucked harder, longer, deeper, but no amount of dirty talk could convince Kakashi to finish her off until he was ready. But when he finally _was _ready, the blonde found herself forgetting how to breath. He slammed into her harder and faster than she had been ready for, his free hand circling around to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Oh yeees!" she screamed, uncaring of any neighbors that might not approve of what they were doing. "Fuck me just like that! Oh please! That's so good! Pound my pussy! Yes! YES! Oh fuuuuuck!"

Her orgasm hit her even more violently than the jackhammer motions of his cock inside her. It was devastating, debilitating, and left her throat raw after screaming explicatives so graphic that Kakashi might have blushed had her pussy not been squeezing him deliciously in a vice like grip.

Ino collapsed, head cushioned against Sakura's jiggling breasts as Kakashi rocked against his pink haired lover once more, extracting moans and sobs and pleas until she too shattered in an overwhelming orgasm, Kakashi joining her in oblivion as he flooded her womb with his thick milky essence.

Sakura managed to roll Ino off of her and onto her side, snuggling in next to her as Kakashi settled in on the blonde's opposite side, keeping her warm and secure between them. Her dirty little mouth had resulted in some of the best sex any of them had ever had, and Kakashi and Sakura were both concocting other sinful ways to put said mouth to use.


	2. Forest Interlude DeidaraIno

Forest Interlude

* * *

Ino should have done one of two things upon meeting Deidara in the middle of the woods while on a solo mission; realized she was outmatched and ran, or stupidly tried to fight him one on one. Neither of those options included coaxing him to press her up against a tree as she unzipped his red and black cloak while he fumbled at the buttons of her purple cropped top, nor did it call for an impressive display of her flexibility by hooking an ankle over his shoulder while standing, her black shorts somehow pooled around her supporting foot.

She wasn't sure what prompted such behavior. Perhaps it was his dangerous allure or his good taste in hair styles, his pale strands partially tied up as long bangs fell into his eyes in a way that mimicked her own ponytail. However, the largest contributing factor was probably his incredibly unique trait that had caught her attention the second he held up his hand. Across each palm was a mouth, complete with lips, teeth and tongue, and now that he had bared her breasts and discarded her shorts, she was aching to see what he could do with them.

Lust darkened his handsome features, and Ino wondered if he was as aroused as she by the fact that they were mortal enemies, he an Akatsuki member and she a Konoha kunoichi. She didn't know his name, nor he hers, and at any moment, one could draw a kunai and kill the other.

But when he wrapped a hand around her ponytail and jerked her forward into a searing kiss, she forgot all about the danger as his tongue stroked over hers. She moaned into his mouth, the sound heated and wanton and she could feel the proof of his desire against her thigh, hot even through his dark pants.

His kiss left her dizzy, vulnerable, an easy target if he chose to end her life, but instead he released his grip on her hair and cupped her naked breasts, molding the supple flesh in his palms.

Aquamarine eyes widened as she felt twin mouths open to engulf sensitized nipples in warm, wet heat, and she couldn't stop her shuddering moan as his tongues danced over the tender peaks, making the buds harden, tighten, distend in the most delicious ways.

Her lover smirked at her reaction, his palms gently squeezing the soft globes as his palmer mouths suckled hungrily. Small, pearly teeth nipped at her, causing her to shiver and whimper, her back arching as she offered more of her sweet flesh to him.

"You respond beautifully," he rasped, nuzzling her neck and planting hot kisses with the mouth he had spoken with. "My bloodline limit doesn't scare you?"

The tongue caressing her left nipple began to flick over the bud rapidly, making Ino moan heatedly.

"No," she panted, offering him a sultry smile, sparkling eyes gazing at him from beneath sooty lashes. "I think its sexiest damn thing I've ever seen, and I wanna feel it _here_."

As she spoke, she wrapped slender fingers around the wrist of his left hand and pried it away from her chest. His mouth relinquished her flesh with a wet pop as he allowed her to pull his hand down her body to her exposed sex where she ground against his palm eagerly, slicking the lips there with her liquid desire.

The handsome blond smirked as she used the leg over his shoulder to pull their bodies closer, trapping his hand between them.

"So eager," he chuckled, feeling the intense heat radiating from her core. "Give me time to savor this."

Ino responded with another hard grind of her hips. They were enemies half naked together in a regularly patrolled forest. There was no time for slow savoring, only hot, raw sex.

"Just do it," she growled, her voice a little more forceful as she rocked against his hand with increasing desperation.

Their crystalline gazes locked, sapphire and turquoise, but Ino could not look away from his piecing gaze even as she felt a warm, wet tongue part her nether lips and trace a meandering line up and down her slit.

She gasped, mouth falling open as his wonderfully nimble muscle teased her, the tip so close to her aching hole but never venturing inside.

The second mouth on her breast never relented, continuing to suck hungrily as her swollen nipple, and Ino's entire body was awash in blazing pleasure.

"You taste divine," he groaned against her neck, apparently able to experience flavors with his hands as well as the mouth on his face.

Ino could only respond with another shuddering moan as his tongue circled her throbbing clit, teasing the sensitive button until her body was aching for greater fulfillment.

As if sensing her need, the lips of his palm parted as he drew her swollen pearl into his mouth, sucking it gently and letting his tongue slide over it again and again.

Ino cried out, head falling back as she trembled, the pleasure she was feeling suddenly amplified as he suckled her most sensitive place.

"Shh," he warned with an accomplished smirk. "Someone might hear."

But Ino could not stifle her cries, not when his mouth was working over her clit so expertly. Her pleasured cries filled the air, drifting among the trees until the Akatsuki member suddenly released her breast and covered her mouth instead.

Her lustful cries were instantly swallowed up by the mouth on his hand, the tongue pushing past her lips to twine with her own as the other between her thighs gave her clit a particularly hard suck.

Ino's blood ran molten in her veins as she kissed his hand fervently, incredibly aroused by his effective method of silencing her. He dipped his head to nibble on her earlobe as his mouth finally abandoned her clit in favor of thrusting his tongue into her liquid opening.

She would have screamed if she could, but her sounds of ecstasy were muted by his insistent mouth. She could feel his talented tongue swirling inside her, dipping in and out of her quivering sex until she thought she might go mad and she ground against him, desperate for friction that would push her over the edge.

And then he was pulling away, leaving her so hot she thought she would burn up. He removed the hand from her mouth, her lips kiss swollen and her cheeks flushed brilliant pink.

"No, don't stop," she whimpered, lashes fluttering open as she pleaded him to keep going.

His only answer was tilting her chin upward, allowing him to kiss her again, this time with the mouth on his face as he thrust two fingers deep into her core.

He sucked her tongue greedily as he scissored his digits inside her, stretching her tight hole while the mouth once again found her clit, licking and sucking the bud with renewed energy.

Ino was shuddering, bucking wildly against him, held up only by his body and the tree she was pressed against. Her mind was a whirlwind, a violent blur as it was assaulted by sensation unlike any she had experienced. She could feel her core tighten around his fingers as she raced towards oblivion, and a nip from tiny teeth to her swollen clit sent her careening over the edge.

Sensing she was at her peak, her lover broke their kiss to watch her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, the breath stolen from her as her world shattered into fragments of color and light, overcome by the most exquisite orgasm she's ever had.

He kept her pinned to the tree as she convulsed, groaning as her sex squeezed his fingers impossibly hard. When she finally went limp, he lowered her to the ground, smiling smugly at the way she still trembled and panted, knowing he had satisfied her completely.

When Ino was finally able to open her eyes, she saw her man standing above her, hand pulling down the fly of his pants.

She met his eyes, licking her lips provocatively as she extended a slender hand.

"My name is Ino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The blond man chuckled, giving her hand a shake with his hand not extracting his length from his pants.

"Deidara," he replied with another sexy smirk. "And the pleasure is all mine."


	3. A Bad Judge Of Character YamatoSakura

A Bad Judge of Character

* * *

Sakura had never been a good judge of character.

In her youth she had deemed Naruto useless and Sasuke incapable of doing wrong, and time and time again they proved that the notions she'd had were unfounded.

But never had she made a mistake like _this_, and there was little she could do now that she was naked and bound, trapped on all fours by the wooden restraints of his infernal jutsu.

"Don't look so scared Sakura," he chuckled behind her, his voice rich and low and so sexy that it made her sex throb with the mere sound. "I'm not going to hurt you."

It had all started so innocently. She had been sparing with the man who had served as her temporary sensei, and when the summer sun had become unbearable, they had opted to take a break in the large tree that he easily summoned out of the ground. In its highest branches, was a smooth wooded platform, perfect for reclining, and to her delight, ripe oranges peeked out from dark foliage, providing both a snack and an aromatic delight.

They had talked and laughed, reminiscing about their adventures while Kakashi, her sensei and his sempai, had been recovering in the hospital. However, their playful banter had taken a dangerous turn when he brought up a certain party they had both attended over a year ago.

Being a medic, Sakura should have known first hand the perils of mixing alcohol with the medication she was currently taking to speed the recovery of a recent injury, but the week had been so stressful, she had wanted nothing more than to unwind, drinking glass after glass of sake and forgetting all about the little white pill she had taken a few hours prior.

The alcohol's affects, magnified by her medication, had overwhelmed her quickly, and unfortunately for her, Sakura was an incredibly promiscuous flirt when intoxicated.

She had chatted up many of the male shinobi at the party, but somehow she had wound up locking herself in a bathroom with Yamato who was equally drunk and just as horny. After some giggling, kissing, and light groping, he managed to get her top off before taking a picture and dashing out the door before she could catch him and do serious harm to both the camera and the man. Apparently he still considered her a formidable opponent even when she was drunk.

No amount of threats over the following weeks could convince the ANBU member to hand over the picture which he never clearly admitted or denied developing, but when Yamato never produced a print to wave mockingly in her face, the kunoichi eventually began to doubt he had gotten a clear shot of her breasts at all. She eventually stopped threatening him and over time, forgot all about it…until today.

He had mentioned the party, both of them laughing at their stupidity at getting so horribly drunk, but an uneasiness settled in Sakura's stomach as Yamato was suddenly far closer than she was comfortable with.

"You know," he said softly, nimble fingers expertly peeling the orange in his hand. "I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off in the bathroom."

Sakura stiffened in her cross-legged position, all too aware of the heat radiating off his body.

"I've wanted to kiss you again, wanted to touch you so bad, but I didn't know how to tell you."

The medic turned her own orange in her hands nervously, although she was making little progress peeling it.

"I can't remember the taste of your lips Sakura," he whispered, pressing his side close to hers. "Help me remember."

Too stunned to speak, the kunoichi watched wide eyed as he turned her face to him. He held a slice of orange between his fingers and he leaned in to trace her full lower lip with the sweet fruit before feeding it to her. The act was incredibly sensual, and the blazing intensity of his chocolate eyes made her pulse quicken. The acidic sweetness of the fruit spread over her tongue and she'd hardly had time to swallow the citrus slice before his lips followed, pressing to hers hungrily.

The pleasant sensation of his kiss quickly bled into arousal, and Sakura had to bite back a soft moan as he nibbled her lip playfully.

It felt so good, and it had been some time since Sakura had received any attention of this sort, but she wasn't sure she wanted to get involved with Yamato in such a way. Even after what had happened at that party, they had still remained friends, and she liked it that way. And besides, they were in a public place in an obviously unnatural tree where anyone could find them. She wasn't sure if she wanted Yamato stripping her down in a place where they could be discovered.

"I don't think this is such a great idea," she murmured, pulling away from him.

She couldn't look him in the eye, looking instead at the smooth wooden surface below them. She didn't want him to see that, despite her better judgment, she had liked what he was doing.

"Why?" he asked, pressing even closer, not to be deterred. "Is there someone else?"

Sakura shook her head, making short pink bangs fall into her eyes.

"No, it's just that we're out in the open and—"

Yamato instantly formed a few quick hand seals and suddenly more branches sprouted, making the tree so dense it would be impossible to see them from the outside. In fact, Sakura was doubtful someone would even be able to climb through such thick foliage.

"You were saying?" the taller shinobi smiled, scooting behind Sakura to rub her neck and run his fingers through silky pink strands.

The kunoichi tried to repress a pleasured shiver and ducked away from his hands.

"Yamato…" she began, trying to remember why this was a bad idea.

He sighed when he saw she wouldn't be as easy to convince as he'd hoped.

"I didn't want it to come to this Sakura, but I'm going to have to give you an ultimatum."

She didn't like the dark tone that had crept into his voice, or the way his hand had dipped into his pants pocket, withdrawing something that looked like a…a photograph!

"Either you submit to me, or I'm making a copy of this picture and giving it to everyone you know, and maybe even a few that you don't."

Sakura could only gape at the picture she had doubted even existed. The photograph was wrinkled, as if he had carried it around with him for some time, but the image was still clearly recognizable. There she was, grinning widely, cheeks flushed pink from too much alcohol, and her chest completely exposed. Either it had been cold in the bathroom or she had still been affected by Yamato's recent touches, for her nipples were fully distended, and rosier than usual.

"You bastard!" she cried, trying to snatch the picture away, but he kept it out of her reach, chuckling at her anger.

"So what will it be Sakura?" he asked with a smug smile. "I promise letting me touch you will be more enjoyable than public humiliation."

She couldn't believe Yamato was saying this. She had thought him to be a nice person, someone she trusted. He was a little scary sometimes when he made that serious face, usually illuminated from below with a flashlight or something, but she thought he was just fooling around. She had never guessed that creepy, perverted traits resided in his personality.

"How about I opt for the third option and kick your ass!" she hissed, launching herself at him with the intention of beating him within an inch of death.

He must have suspected her reaction, for he was already in the process of making hand seals. Vines exploded from the floor, snagging Sakura mid-run and pulling her down. They wrapped around her ankles and wrists while more snaked under her clothing and began to tear it away. She was restrained on her hands and knees, unable to move as she was forcibly disrobed.

"Hey!" she shrieked as the sound of tearing cloth filled her ears. She could feel a draft on her skin as her skirt, shorts, red top and bindings were all yanked away. Scraps of tattered clothing fell away until she was left in nothing more than her knee high boots and the red hitai-ate bearing Konoha's symbol.

She struggled, thrashing against her amazingly strong bonds, her mind in a panic. How had she been so wrong about Yamato? Why could she never see people for who they truly were?

"Calm down Sakura, you'll hurt yourself," he crooned as he pulled his own shirt over his head. She looked over his shoulder at him, green eyes wide and full of hurt.

"How could you? I thought we were friends. I trusted you!"

Yamato's smug smile faded as he saw how truly hurt and afraid she was.

"Sakura," he said, kneeling behind her and putting a warm hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly and feeling grateful when she didn't flinch at his touch. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to touch you again. Since that party, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I know it isn't right, but I can't hold back anymore."

His words sounded gentle and sincere, and his brown eyes seem to plead for her to believe him. He dipped his head and began to press warm kisses along her spine, his tongue occasionally gliding along her skin, making her shiver. It felt so good and Sakura found herself fighting an internal battle. He had just threatened her with blackmail and forcibly stripped and restrained her. Was it horribly wrong to enjoy what he was doing to her now?

"Yamato?" she whimpered when his lips reached the back of her neck, making her skin break out in goose bumps as his breath stirred the short hairs at her nape.

"Shh," he soothed, strong hands coming to slide up and down her sides as he kissed her neck tenderly. "I can make you feel so good Sakura. Please just let me try."

Sakura's better judgment told her to insist that he let her go, but then he wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his naked chest to her back while nuzzling her jaw, his hot breath washing over her and making her hungry for him. Her body had been denied a man for so long that maybe it was time she let Yamato have his way with her, even though it was under quite unusual circumstances, and she would be lying if she said that being tied up like this didn't turn her on just a little.

"I…ok," she said softly. "Just promise that if I tell you to stop, you will."

"Of course," Yamato agreed quickly. "I don't want to hurt you or scare you. That is not my intention. I'll untie you so we can do this right."

She could feel him pull away in order to dispel the jutsu but she stopped him.

"Leave the restrains," she said, craning her neck to look over her shoulder again. He was gazing at her curiously and she offered him a sheepish smile. "I-I kind of like it like this."

Yamato's mouth curved into a wicked smile.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he chuckled, leaving forward to kiss her again.

Their meeting of lips was hungrier now and he was more forceful, but the way she had to turn her head hurt her neck and she soon broke the kiss to give her body some relief. Yamato didn't seem to mind, busying his mouth by biting softly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as his hands began to roam over her naked form, caressing her hips, stomach, breasts, anywhere he could reach.

The warmth that had been pooling low in her belly quickly escalated to a heated throb when he cupped her breasts, molding the supple flesh and tugging at hard nipples gently.

"Ah!" she cried, back arching in pleasure as he nipped at the nape of her neck, showering her back with kisses as he memorized the feeling of her breasts, the way they settled in his palms, their soft texture, the tight little buds capping each rosy peak.

Yamato growled, loving the salty sweet taste of her skin. He worked his way back down her spine, kissing and licking until he reached the curve of her ass.

He couldn't resist releasing the soft globes of her chest to squeeze the firmer globes of her perfect rear.

"So sexy," he murmured, watching his darker hands mold her pale skin.

Sakura moaned softly, starting to feel restless as the heat between her legs burned persistently, making her ache for a greater fulfillment.

It appeared Yamato already had plans to touch her where she needed it, for his right hand strayed from her toned cheek to settle between her legs.

He stroked a single finger over her slit, finding her to already be drenched. The simple touch made Sakura shudder and gasp, fingernails digging into the wood beneath her as heat coursed through her.

Yamato groaned at the exquisite slickness covering his finger, loving the slippery texture, and pushed forward into her, his digit sliding easily into her silky, molten paradise.

"Fuck," he whispered hoarsely, amazed by her heat and incredible tightness as feminine muscles instantly squeezed him tight. "You feel so good."

Sakura moaned wordlessly, pushing back against him to try and drive him in deeper. The rippling of her sex around him produced the most wonderful sensations as her body contracted and released him in continuous pulsations, and she wanted to intensify that pleasure.

He began to slide his finger in and out, watching with lustful fascination as his digit disappeared into her tight hole to emerge slick and soaked with her juices.

The kunoichi was panting hard now, her breath punctuated by heady moans as she felt him sink deep into her core only to retreat. Over and over he filled her, but it wasn't enough, and she looked over her shoulder, finding him fixated on her sex, watching what he was doing to her intently.

"Yamato, more…" she whimpered, her voice breathless and broken.

He shifted his gaze to her, chocolate eyes holding her captive as she felt a second finger sink into her blazing tightness.

The feeling was exquisite and she cried out softly, falling forward to let her cheek rest on the cool wood as he pumped his fingers into her faster, her juices only growing more plentiful as she neared completion.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more, He had to be inside her, had to feel those tight feminine walls around the erection that was straining against his pants.

He withdrew his fingers, marveling at how her sex seemed to suck him back inside, reluctant to let his digits go.

Sakura whined at the loss of sensation, the fire in her core nearly unbearable now that he had left her achingly empty, but when she heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down, she raised her head to find him holding his cock, staring at her with desire burning in his eyes.

He didn't say a word, but maintained eye contact as he guided his length to her pulsating hole, his head bumping against quivering flesh.

And then he was pushing inside, inch by agonizing inch, producing a chorus of moans both masculine and feminine as she enveloped him, as he filled her wholly, pressing in to the hilt.

Sakura's every nerve ending was on fire, white hot as he began to move, rocking his hips against her in a slow, delicious rhythm. She could feel him stretching her, filling her deep with every thrust, and she couldn't help a wanton moan every time he pushed inside. The sacks at his base brushed her clit with every surge forward, making her tremble, and she arched and writhed as much as her restrains allowed, but secretly found pleasure in the fact they kept her in such a compromising position.

Yamato groaned, loving how her tight sex sucked him in deep, massaging his throbbing cock as her walls rippled and contracted, making his head spin at the sensation. He began to move faster, breath coming in harsh pants between the reverent uttering of her name.

Sakura's moans were continuous now, as he moved inside her hard and fast. She could feel the raw power in his body behind her, the control in his muscles like a well oiled machine. His hands came to grip her hips, pulling her back onto his length every time he thrust forward, ensuring he drive into her as deep as he could go.

Sakura clawed at the wooded floor helplessly as she neared her peak, overcome by the waves of pleasure assaulting her senses.

"Yamato, I'm gonna…oh god…ah…ahh!"

She threw her head back, sending a pink strands flying as the pressure that had built in her core exploded outwards. Her moans spiraled into screams as her sex clamped down like a vice, milking Yamato's cock for every drop of his release as she reached her own.

The shinobi's breath left his lungs explosively as she tightened around him. He could only last another couple of thrusts before he succumbed to her incredible liquid heat, erupting inside her and filling her up with the thick, sticky proof of his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, his sweaty form draped over her as she was forced to still remain on all fours by the wooden bonds. With the last of his energy, he dispelled the jutsu and they both fell to the floor, trembling in the wake of truly powerful orgasms.

He pulled her close, encircling her in the safety of his embrace and she snuggled against him, seeming to forgive him for blackmailing her and ruining a perfectly good set of clothes.

"You're amazing," he whispered, nuzzling the top of her head with his chin as they both struggle to catch their breath.

She hummed softly as her heart rate gradually returned to normal, wondering why she was feeling so good in the arms of a man who was strangely obsessed with her and wasn't afraid to manipulate her with naked pictures.

For a moment, they said nothing, quiet under the serene leafy canopy above them. Flecks of sunlight filtered through, dancing over their naked bodies and the remains of Sakura's clothes. Yamato's fingers trances random patters over her flat stomach, absently moving lower to play with the trim patch of pink hair at her apex.

Despite the lazy posy coital haze she found herself in, Sakura's sharp mind knew now was the perfect time to grab that picture that had caused all of this.

With a giggle, she rolled him over so he was on his back and she straddling his hips. Before he could even blink she had summoned a clone, and although it was as naked as the original, it scampered off to where his discarded pants laid, extracting the crinkled photograph as the real Sakura pinned Yamato down.

"Hey, don't touch that!" he cried, struggling as he tried to throw the devious kunoichi off of him.

He managed to roll her over onto her back and leapt up to go after the clone, but he was a little too late. The replica was already tearing the provocative picture into small pieces.

Sakura grabbed his foot and dragged him down, and unfortunately he was unprepared. As the clone poofed out of existence, Yamato came down on the wooden floor hard, so hard in fact that he succeeded in knocking himself unconscious.

The medic was immediately at his side, examining him to see the extent of the damage. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the injury was mild and was about to heal him when she had a better idea. With a few hand seals, they were gone, teleported to Sakura's one bedroom apartment where she planned to heal him and have a repeat performance of mind blowing sex. She didn't know why she was suddenly so attracted to this man who was acting so oddly, so dangerously, but she knew that she loved how he had made her feel, how he had tied her up and fucked her senseless.

Yamato had turned out to be far different from the man she thought she had known, but it was turning out that Sakura didn't know herself as well as she had previously thought either.


	4. Beautiful Disaster PeinKonan

Beautiful Disaster

* * *

He took her nipple into his mouth, loving the contrast of pliant flesh with that of the silver barbell piercing the sensitive nub. He smirked at her soft gasp as he bit down gently. Konan had always liked a little pain with her pleasure.

She was gloriously naked beneath him, Akatsuki cloak discarded carelessly on the floor as they had toppled into bed. Pein loved exploring her body, loved tending to the places in which his true body had pierced her with metal. Those places always seemed the most sensitive.

But now, with his original body in such a weakened state, he had to use the body of another, the body of their friend and former leader to make his lover moan. It wasn't ideal, but it was tolerable. Such was the consequence of war, and it was these very consequences that he was seeking to put an end to. Soon there would be no war, just a perfect world in which he could show Konan how much she meant to him without being caught up in the skirmishes between countries.

She whimpered as he released her breast and kissed his way down her body, tugging playfully at the piercing in her navel before settling between her legs. She was already wet for him, the moisture coating her outer lips glistening in the faint light. She had shaved the majority of the downy path of dark blue hair away, leaving her silky smooth and exposed, just the way he liked it, for it enabled him to clearly see his favorite piercing of all.

He lowered his head between her thighs and took the metal rod between his teeth. She shivered erotically at the first gently tug, calling his name softly as she spread her legs wider for him.

He remembered giving her this particular piercing, remembered teasing her sex with his fingers and mouth until she was at the edge of orgasm. Driving the rod through the hood covering her clit had sent her hurtling over the edge, her back arching and her mouth falling open as she experienced that painful pleasure that always made for the sweetest releases.

He peeked at her now, gazing at her over the curve of her hip as he flattened his tongue to lick her bottom to top, his tongue piercing clinking against the one marking her most sensitive place. She cooed and moaned, her impassioned sounds only fueling his desire.

Her lashes fluttered open, revealing those striking eyes of pale translucent green as he ascended her body to claim her mouth in a kiss, pierced tongues stroking as her soft fingertips traces his face, running over the cuffs in his ears, the spikes in his chin, and the rods through the bridge of his nose, her touches so tender as she murmured against his lips, begging him to take her, to satisfy her.

He could never deny her, not when she looked so breathtaking, her sapphire hair gleaming like a thousand jeweled filaments on their dark sheets. He wanted to make this world a better place for her sake, to protect her forever in his perfect kingdom. He would do anything for her even if it meant destroying the world and building it anew.

He aligned himself with her soaking entrance, moaning low and harsh as her heat washed over his hardness. He pushed his hips forward and she parted for him, welcoming him into the warm, tight embrace of her feminine flower, slick and silky and exquisite.

She moaned as she felt the hard metal on the tip of his member penetrate her, massaging her inner walls as he moved in slow, powerful thrusts. She had been the one to request he put a receptor bar there, and he smirked at how wild it drove her, how hot it made her to have cool metal gliding along her inner walls. Her hands came up to tug at the rings piercing his own small nipples as he rocked against her, her legs wrapping around him to hold him close.

Corded, coiled muscles flexed and stretched as they moved, their sculpted bodies merging together, moving simultaneously as if they were performing a beautifully choreographed dance.

When she came, it was sheer beauty, powerful, but gentle as she shuddered against him, the pleasure washing over her in waves as he sealed his lips to hers in another passionate kiss. He followed her over the brink, filling up her womb with his seed before collapsing atop her, pulling her into his embrace and nuzzling the silver stud in her chin, occasionally drifting upward to steal a lazy kiss.

Even with his real body gone, he would not stop loving Konan, not when she was all he had left. He would tear this world apart if he had to, just to ensure she was always at his side. If a world with no war meant holding her hand atop a pile of corpses, so be it. She was worth it. He'd been to hell and back for her and he'd gladly do it again.


	5. Sweetest Release KakashiSakura

Sweetest Release

* * *

In all his years of reading Icha Icha, never had Kakashi seen a sight more deliciously erotic than the one before him now.

His former student turned lover was currently sprawled across his shuriken printed sheets, naked and flushed and panting hard. All he had done was shower her body with hot, open mouthed kissed and run his hands over her silky skin. A kiss to her neck, her belly, her thigh, had been enough to get her worked up to the point there she was trembling for him, squirming beneath his gentle touch. Kakashi loved how responsive she was, how her nubile young body craved him after so little foreplay. Her soft moans and shuddering breaths made his cock ache to be buried deep inside her where he could satisfy the both of them, but tonight he wasn't going to give in so easily. Tonight he was going to worship at the temple that was Sakura's beautiful body.

After being deprived of her company while she was on a month long mission, he was determined to make up for lost time, and give her a memory to keep her warm on cold and lonely nights.

He planted a lingering kiss right above the trim patch of pink hair that crowned her mound, smirking as the needy whimper it drew from her.

"Sakura," he whispered huskily, his voice made hoarse by his desire. "Come to the edge of the bed."

The kunoichi obeyed, wanting release so bad that she probably would have done anything he asked. She watched him as she scooted down until her hips were at the edge of the mattress, legs hanging over the edge as Kakashi knelt in front of her.

"Lie back," he instructed, and Sakura did as she was told, her breaths growing even more ragged as she felt his hands slide to her thighs and spread them wide, cool air washing over her throbbing sex.

Kakashi never got tired of looking at her most intimate place, an elaborate pink flower of crevasses and folds, all slick with her arousal and all waiting to be explored at his leisure. Her clit was swollen and flushed, peeking out from beneath the hood of skin that protected it, practically begging to be played with. She was absolute perfection and Kakashi could not hold back any longer.

He dipped his head between her legs and placed a kiss over her tantalizing pearl, making her hips jerk at the sudden stimulation of her most sensitive place.

"Mmm," the silver haired shinobi growled as he pulled the tight bud into his mouth and began to suckle gently, tapping, swirling, smoothing his tongue over her.

Sakura's moans rose in pitch and Kakashi smirked. He had pleasured his little cherry blossom enough to know exactly what she liked, and now he was going to utilize all the knowledge he'd gained and drive her wild. He had missed the breathless moans of his name and the way she bucked up against him as she neared release. He wanted to make sure she knew he had missed her every moment she'd been away.

Releasing her clit from the sweet torture of his mouth, he began to lick her entire slit bottom to top, his tongue moving in slow, deliberate strokes so as to roam over every part of her and lap up every drop of her juices that he could.

Her back immediately bowed, small hands clutching at the sheets as his name fell incoherently from her lips.

Kakashi inhaled deeply, finding her scent to be intoxicating as his tongue roamed her satin folds. His cock, too painfully hard to be ignored, twitched as he took it in his right hand and began to pump himself slowly to the time of his licks over Sakura's womanhood. He moaned, both at the feeling of his own hand and the taste and texture of her liquid arousal. He could feel her quivering sex contracting, pulsing, and had no doubt that her wonderfully elastic muscles would clamp down tight on whatever was lucky enough to be slid inside that perfect little hole.

He sped up his ministrations, licking her faster, until finally he moved back to her clit and rapidly ran his tongue back and forth over the tender bud, his hand jerking himself at a matching pace.

She was crying out as she began to come undone beneath him, toned thighs trembling as he licked at her relentlessly. But just as she was on the brink of what was to be a truly exquisite orgasm, his lips and tongue were gone and he was pulling away from her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking very pleased with himself.

"Don't stop now," she pleaded, hips undulating of their own accord as they sought further stimulation.

Kakashi chuckled at her shamelessly wanton behavior. She was so damn cute when she was submissive, and he found it incredible that such a powerful woman could be reduced to this whimpering mess by the mere talents of his tongue.

"Shh," he soothed, pressing a kiss to her thigh. "I would never leave you like this. You should know I'm not done with you yet."

Abandoning his own shaft, he braced one hand on the kunoichi's trembling thigh as he brought his other hand to her slick nether lips.

"Just relax for me," he rasped as a single finger ghosted over her slit, gathering her body's plentiful lubricant onto his digit.

Sakura nodded, biting her lip as he continued to tease her, drawing light circles around her weeping entrance, noting what made her shiver and squirm.

"Kakashi…" she whined, impatient to find release as her body burned hotly beneath his touch.

At last he relented, deciding he had tortured her enough. Aided by her slick juices, he pushed inside of her, gliding into her wondrously tight core with little resistance. She immediately cried out, bucking into his hand as her molten sex contracted around him just as he knew it would.

"Mmm, so wet," he marveled, pulling out halfway only to slide back inside, loving how feminine muscles sucked him in greedily.

He pumped in and out slowly, watching her flushed face as her eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted to let delicious little gasps fall, plentiful and sweet. Those same lips formed a perfect 'O', a perfect vision of ecstasy, as he inserted a second finger into her core.

Sakura moaned and arched for him, enthralled by what he was doing, raw pleasure surging through her as her sex was filled, stretched, made whole by him.

He worked his fingers in and out, reveling in her silky slick texture and the way her pulsating walls gripped him. He loosened her up, scissoring his fingers within her, priming her for what he had planned.

"Sakura," he rasped, watching her twist the sheets in her white knuckled grip. "I want to try something. Put your feet on the edge of the bed."

The kunoichi obeyed sluggishly, her responses slowed by the pleasured haze he had put her in. She slowly drew her legs in, bracing her heels on the edge of the mattress so that she was completely exposed, spread wide for his pleasure alone, for they both knew she would never trust another like she trusted him.

"Hang onto something," he smirked, inserting twin digits into her, palm facing upward as he rose onto his knees.

He began to piston his fingers in and out, starting fairly slow, but soon pounding her rapidly. Her liquid sex squelched around his fingers, the sounds dirty, vulgar and incredibly sexy, but he barely heard them over Sakura's moans which had suddenly grown loud and continuous.

Kakashi had only done this to one other woman, a one night fling while returning on a mission from Suna that he had taken before Sakura had even been his student. The Suna woman had been a kunoichi herself but took many missions where posing as a prostitute or brothel girl was required. She had guided his hand, making him move within her just like this, and the results had been explosive. Kakashi hoped to attain something similar with the pink haired beauty beneath him.

He could feel her inner walls fluttering around him, contracting spastically as her body tried to cope with the incredible stimulation. He made sure to angle his fingers just right, pushing up deeply into her with each stroke. She was so wet that her juices were beginning to seep from her opening, coating her thighs and dripping down his wrist, but if Kakashi reached his goal, things were going to get a whole lot wetter.

Beyond the capacity of speech, Sakura could only moan brokenly, her breath forced from her by the intensity of his thrusting fingers.

"Ha—ha—aa—mmm—naa—ha!"

"Yeah. That's it baby," Kakashi encouraged, his own breath coming in harsh pants due to his overwhelming arousal and the effort of working his fingers into her so fast and hard. "Come for me Sakura, come hard."

"Ka—ka—aa—shi!"

His name, falling in broken syllables from her lips made him groan. His cock throbbed, longing to replace his fingers inside her tight, liquid hole, but he could tell Sakura was close to climax and wanted to watch her explode beneath him before he sought to satiate his own lust.

She was shaking, breasts bouncing enticingly with every thrust of his fingers. He could feel her core growing tighter around him but what he was most interested in was the subtle swell of a particular gland just inside her opening. She was close, so close now and he was determined to send her over the edge.

He sped up his ministrations just a little more, pounding into her poor, abused sex roughly, but when he saw her eyes roll back and her mouth fall open, he knew she liked it hard.

Her soaked pussy clamped down unbelievably tight for one breathless moment, and then erupted into frantic spasms as every muscle in her body was strung tight, tension in every fiber as her orgasm overwhelmed her. It was at this moment Kakashi abruptly pulled his fingers from her and watched in lustful wonder as a gush of hot, clear fluid poured from her, the pressure so high that some of it hit Kakashi square in the chest while the rest puddled on the floor or soaked the sheets.

Sakura's moans turned to screams as she was lost to a truly devastating orgasm, thrashing and clawing at the sheets weakly, watching wide eyed as she gushed uncontrollably all over her lover.

When the torrent of pleasure finally ceased, it left her exhausted, too weak to do much more than roll to her side, still twitching every now and then as muscles fired of their own accord.

"Oh…my god…" she whispered softly, burying her face the sheets. "I can't believe I…that was…Kakashi, I'm sorry."

Wiping the sticky remains of her orgasm from his skin, Kakashi looked up in confusion. He had expected to hear awed praises of his sexual finesse or perhaps a declaration that he was indeed a sex god, but not an apology.

"Baby, don't be sorry. It was good for you, wasn't it?" he asked, climbing onto the bed besides her. Her muscles jumped as he placed a hand on her hip and he smugly noted that it must have been one hell of an orgasm for her to still be this sensitive.

"Yes, god yes," she replied, her voice muffled by the covers. "It was the best I've ever had, but…I'm so embarrassed. I…I came all over you."

Kakashi chuckled at her shyness, running a hand soothingly over her side and watching her muscles twitch in response.

"Sakura, that's what I wanted you to do, and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Timidly, the kunoichi raised her head and peeked over her shoulder at him.

"Really?"

"Really," Kakashi smirked. "And besides, don't you think you're entitled to be the one to come all over me for a change?"

Sakura giggled, trying to swat at him but failing when she realized she was still too tired to move.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she laughed tiredly before squeaking in surprise when Kakashi rolled her onto her back.

"I guess I left you all weak and helpless," the Copy ninja purred, pressing a kiss between heaving breasts. "But I kind of like you this way. It means I can do whatever I want to you."

Sakura whimpered when she felt his hot shaft nudge her sensitized folds and Kakashi hissed in pleasure as he found he to still be incredibly wet.

He dipped his head and kissed her lips softly as he pushed his hips forward, her feminine flower opening for him under the pressure. She moaned softly, trembling as her body was once again filled, but she was too exhausted to do much more than gasp at the delicious sensation of fullness and warmth as he lodged himself inside her.

Kakashi gazed into hazy green eyes as he began to move, thrusting slow and gentle into his helpless kunoichi, aroused by the fact that she was currently powerless to do anything but let him have his way. He would make sure that exhausted or not, both of them would thoroughly enjoy this experience.


	6. When The Dog Has His Day KibaSakura

When the Dog has his Day

* * *

Kiba stepped behind the kunoichi who was currently standing in his bedroom, totally naked and incredibly appealing. Playing absently with the length of black fabric in his hand, he admired her bare backside, an alluring landscape of soft curves and tones muscle, a landscape he had nearly memorized through the heated touches of wandering fingertips.

"It's your turn to wear the blindfold tonight," he growled against her neck, his hot breath stirring the short pink strands too short to cover the pale skin of her nape.

Sakura shivered as he pressed a chaste kiss to her exposed shoulder before placing the dark fabric over her eyes and tying it snuggly behind her head. The dim room before Sakura's eyes suddenly went black as he obscured her vision, and she tried to use her other senses to compensate for the loss. She could hear him behind her, breath slightly ragged with lust. She could smell his scent, a spicy combination of woods, earth and musk, and feel his body heat washing over her back. He was very close to her, but not quite touching, and she held her breath in anticipation, waiting to see what he would do next. Tonight, Kiba was in control and if she obeyed, he would reward her with unbelievable pleasure. He always did.

He placed one broad hand over her stomach, pressing her back into him and she gasped as hot skin met with skin, his touch burning deliciously as something hard pressed against her ass. He was already ready for her, and his caresses were so arousing, that Sakura knew it wouldn't be long before her body was primed as well.

"I've been thinking about bending you over and taking you all day," he rasped against her shoulder, his other hand falling over her breast where he squeezed gently, molding the supple flesh in his palm.

Sakura moaned, not caring how needy she sounded. There was something about Kiba, something primal and dark, something in the way he could handle her so roughly but still take the greatest care not to hurt her, that made her hotter than any other man ever had. His voice alone, dark and deep and full of promises of forbidden pleasure, made her ache in a way that only a man could fill.

Fortunately for her, Kiba was quite good at satisfying.

The hand on her stomach wandered to her abandoned breast, joining in massaging and squeezing, occasionally plucking at hard nipples. He smirked in carnal delight when she moaned and arched for him, her ass pressing against his throbbing erection as her thighs rubbed together restlessly.

His sensitive nose was already detecting the tell tale scent of her desire, the exotic bouquet that intoxicated like a drug. He hadn't done more than tease her breasts and she was already so hot for him, rubbing against him in the most maddening way.

He slid his hands to her hips and pressed forward, urging her to move. Sakura obeyed, allowing him to guide her in her blindness until her thighs bumped against his mattress. A hand on her back, pressing her down told her exactly what he wanted, and with a smile she bent at the waist for him, spreading her legs and bracing her hands on the bed. Being robbed of her sight only heightened the anticipation as she waited, her body offered wholly to the shinobi behind her.

"Mmm," Kiba growled, running his hands from her hips to the firm globes of her rear. "I love your ass Sakura."

To show his appreciation, he lifted his hand to bring it down in a light smack against her toned cheek, chuckling when the motion extracted a gasp from her. Her scent immediately intensified, confirming that a little spanking only turned on the pink haired kunoichi more. He hadn't even touched her where she truly craved it but he was certain she was ready, even with minimal foreplay.

Gripping her ass to hold her steady, Kiba positioned himself behind her, letting his hard length slip between her legs to the place she was spread wide. Immediately, he came in contact with slick, burning flesh and he groaned as he began to slide back and forth over soaked folds.

"You must want it bad to already be this wet," he growled and Sakura moaned in agreement.

"If you know I want it bad then what are you waiting for?" she panted, and Kiba had to smirk at her quick retort even in her lusty haze.

His amused expression was quickly wiped away when she shifted beneath him, pressing back as she forced his cock to slide inside her right where she needed it.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, baring his teeth and exposing sharp canines as feminine walls immediately pulsed around him, welcoming his length with exquisite heat and liquid tightness.

Sakura let out a breathy sound that might have been a giggle if the feeling of being penetrated hadn't made her feel so damn good. She loved how he felt inside her, so thick and hard, filling up the aching void that her arousal had created in her.

"You naughty little vixen," he growled playfully, recovering from the initial ecstasy of entering her. "Isn't it my night to be in charge?"

His teasing tone still held dark, dangerous notes that made Sakura shiver pleasurably. She half hoped to be punished for her disobedience and decided to test how far she could push him.

"If you're going to take charge than do it," she purred, wriggling her hips around in a way that made him growl behind her. "Or do I have to do all the work around here."

Their playful fight for dominance, while sexy as hell, aroused primal instincts within the animalistic shinobi. He tightened his grip on her hips, stilling her movements as he drew back only to surge forward roughly and impale her deep. Sakura cried out in pleasure and surprise and trembled when he repeated the action, his tight grasp on her making sure she remained motionless as he slammed into her with slow, deep strokes.

"Is this what you want?" Kiba smirked, delighting in every impassioned cry that left her lips. "You want me to fuck you deep and hard?"

"Oh yeah," the kunoichi panted. "Don't stop. Fuck me hard!"

Kiba chuckled, knowing that despite her refined demeanor at the hospital, Sakura had one of the dirtiest mouths of any woman he had ever been with. Some of the things she said in bed would make a lesser man blush, but Kiba, not to be outdone, replied with equally scandalous phrases, and was pleased to discover that the dirtier he spoke, the wetter she got.

He began to pull her hips back toward him to meet every thrust as he increased his speed, flesh slapping wetly against flesh as he filled her over and over. The sounds were accompanied by a beautiful chorus of feminine moans and whimpers so sexy that Kiba felt himself throb within her due to her voice alone. In bed, she was reckless, so irresistibly lost to their passion that the fanged shinobi sometimes wondered if this was really the same woman who treated people's illnesses with cool, clinical composure.

"You like it from behind, don't you?" he growled, his breath coming in short pants with the exertion of pumping into her. "Your tight little pussy likes getting fucked hard doesn't it? It wants more."

"Fuck yeah," she moaned, the sensation of his hard shaft massaging her slick walls amplified by the fact she could see nothing but the blackness covering her eyes. "Give me more, baby. Ride me hard."

Kiba allowed one hand to leave her ass in favor of gathering pink locks off the back of her neck and holding them in a ponytail in his fist. With firm pressure, he pulled, tipping her head back as he continued to pound into her tight hole. A stream of moans and dirty explicatives confirmed that Sakura liked what he was doing, her small hands gripping the edge of the bed to brace herself against his powerful thrusts.

"You like when I pull your hair?" Kiba crooned darkly. "You're fucking sexy, bent over like this."

Too far gone to form a coherent response, Sakura simply let out another deep moan, collapsing down to her forearms and burying her face in the covers.

"You're taking my cock like a good little slut," he continued, words broken by his harsh breaths. "You love it when I pound your wet pussy hard. You're gonna come aren't you? Come all over my cock you horny bitch."

"Fuuuck," Sakura cried, the sheets doing little to muffle her moans. She could feel the pressure in her core winding tighter, feminine muscles contracting as he rocked against her mercilessly. If she hadn't been so amazingly wet and aroused, his tough treatment would have been painful. As it was, she would probably find herself quite sore tomorrow.

Sensing she was close, Kiba gripped both her shoulders, hauling her upwards and making her back bow as he continued to thrust with animalistic intensity, his own release rushing up fast.

"Oh fuck yeah Kiba, just like that. I'm gonna come," she moaned, her voice easily heard over the squeaky protests of the bedsprings and the wet squelch of his cock slamming into her cunt. "I'm gonna come! Oh god yes, I'm coming!"

Kiba hissed as he felt her pussy clamp down on him with the incredible tightness that always came with her orgasm. She was shaking head to toe, moaning and writhing but he held her shoulders firmly as he continued to pound into her, her body sucking him back in every time he tried to pull out, milking his own release from him."

The dark haired shinobi could only muster a few more thrusts before he erupted inside her, his balls contracting sharply as he spurted his seed. He bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, muffling his own passionate cry as fangs sunk into tender flesh. The coppery taste of blood was sweet on his tongue, his predatory instincts taking over as he satiated his lust within her, filling her up with his essence until finally, they both collapsed, half on the bed with trembling legs tangled together on the floor.

Sakura continued to shiver, pinned under Kiba's weight as he lazily licked at the wound he had inflicted, soothing it with soft caresses of his tongue until it stopped bleeding.

After a while, he rolled off of her and helped her climb fully onto the bed where he enveloped her in his arms, tugging off the blindfold and nuzzling her tenderly as she basked in the afterglow.

"That was amazing," she sighed contentedly. "I love it when you take charge."

"And I love how dirty you are," Kiba replied with a chuckle, leaning into her touch as she brought a hand up to trace the crimson tattoo on his cheek. "It's sexy when you talk like that."

Sakura giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should dress in leather and put you on a leash, you bad dog. You're way too turned on by dirty talk."

While she had only spoken in jest, Kiba's eyes had suddenly gone very wide.

"Do you actually own leather?" he asked hopefully.

"Just this one outfit I had to wear on a mission. The corset never fit me quite right but it served its purpose I guess…wait, Kiba? I was kidding. I wouldn't—"

"Wear it tomorrow," the fanged shinobi begged, his eyes so bright that if he had had a tail it almost certainly would have been wagging.

"But Kiba…"

"Please?"

Sakura inwardly groaned. If anyone had puppy dog eyes down to an art, it was Kiba, and damn it, she couldn't bring herself to say no. Who knew where their bedroom activities would lead tomorrow once she threw a leather corset into the mix.


	7. Consumed AkatsukiSakura

Consumed

* * *

If someone had told Sakura that morning that by nightfall she'd find herself captured, stripped naked and pinned down by a criminal organization, she would have promptly called that person a pervert and punched him in the face. However, despite all her fervent wishes that all of this was just a dream, she found herself in that exact situation.

All around her were various members of the group whose name struck both anger and fear within her, some as naked as she, some in just pants, and some in pants and the black mesh shirts that stretched alluringly over sculpted muscle. She would have taken more time to marvel at these exquisite specimens of shinobi musculature had she not currently fearing for her life…and her virginity.

Kisame had used Samehada, his strange and oversized sword to eat all but enough chakra to keep her alive, leaving her weaker and more defenseless than the average civilian. Her vulnerable state made it easy for them to pull off her clothes including her knee-high sandals and Konoha hitai-ate and force her to the floor of a large, empty room at their compound.

Deidara, sans the usual scope he wore over his eye had her right arm pinned down while his partner Sasori, free of his monster-like puppet shell, held down her left. Hidan, expression as haughty and cruel as ever stood above her, fly unzipped to reveal the large erection he stroked in his hand as he watched her struggle pathetically against her captors. Next to him was Itachi, slender form free of his cloak to reveal taunt, sinewy muscle beneath black mesh and fitted pants. His normal blank expression was replaced by one of burning desire, his heated crimson gaze so intense she could almost feel it on her exposed skin. Settled over her was a completely naked Kisame, smirking down at her exposed body, shamelessly taking in the sight of small, pert breasts.

"Let me go," she whimpered, disgusted with how pathetic her normally strong voice sounded. Her pleas only fueled a chorus of chuckles and Kisame's smirk cracked into a grin, dangerously sharp teeth glinting between blue lips.

"Not a chance girlie. It's been too long since most of us have had a woman. There's only one female in Akatsuki and she's the leader's personal plaything, so she's off limits."

"That means we're going to relieve all our frustrations with you," Deidara chuckled by her ear, his voice husky and deep. The sensation of hot breath over her skin made her shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold concrete floor beneath her.

Kisame dipped his head, taking one coral nipple into his mouth. The sudden warm, wet suction around the sensitive bud made Sakura gasp, and a strange and pleasurable warmth immediately began to pool in her loins. The kunoichi may not have been inexperienced in the realms of sex, but she knew desire when she felt it. No, she couldn't be liking this, could she? The prospect of being held down and raped by the most dangerous shinobi in the world could _not_ be turning her on! But when Kisame nipped at her breast, sharp teeth grazing her skin gently enough so as not to hurt, the liquid warmth in her core intensified.

Deidara slid his hand over the breast the shark man wasn't ravaging, and the mouth in the palm parted to engulf the sensitive flesh, tiny teeth and tongue working over the nipple until it was hard and distended.

Sakura swallowed down the whimper that was threatening to rise up within her. She had expected them to be rough with her, but this gentle teasing of her breasts was making her skin feel hot and flushed. Streaks of pleasure shot through her as Deidara's hand-mouth suckled hungrily while Kisame's tongue flicked over her other nipple again and again.

"Stop," she commanded, but to her dismay her voice lost all authority when it came out in a breathless gasp.

Another round of dark laughter ensued and she couldn't suppress a shiver when she felt Deidara's tongue trace the shell of her ear.

"You don't want us to stop Sakura-chan. You love it."

His nickname was mocking, but when his tongue began to draw random patterns deeper inside her ear, she forgot all about it, trying instead to bite down on her lip to keep a small moan from escaping.

"You've already lost this fight," Sasori smiled, his childlike visage ruined by the low rasp his voice had taken on. He leaned over until his face filled her vision, tawny eyes burning with lust. They drifted shut as he pressed his lips to hers and Sakura started, unaccustomed to the feel of his skin, hard and smooth like the rest of his puppet body.

Kisame nipped at her skin a little harder, making her gasp and the man kissing her took the opportunity to push his tongue past her lips. The sensation was strange; the material, while certainly not flesh, was soft and pliable. Sakura refused to respond as the foreign object stroked against her own tongue, but his kiss only heightened her growing arousal as Deidara continued to tease her ear with his tongue and lick at her breast with his palm.

Kisame sucked her nipple hard, pulling away until it left his mouth with an audible pop, the skin reddened and swollen in his wake.

"You think you're brave for pretending you don't like what we're doing?"

Sasori broke the kiss and pulled away so she could reply, but Sakura said nothing, staring at Kisame stubbornly.

Her silence only made Kisame grin.

"Kunoichi, you should know I love a challenge, and I swear that I'll have you moaning good and loud before I'm done with you."

He began to kiss down the flat plain of her belly, biting and nipping as he went and smirking when she began to squirm.

Above them, Hidan sighed impatiently.

"Hurry up and just fuck the bitch already. Some of us want our turn sometime today."

"Just wait," Itachi said softly, hand going to his own fly to allow his throbbing erection free. "You know it's always better when the woman enjoys it."

"Yes, a woman who is wet always feels so much better," Sasori agreed, murmuring into Sakura's neck as she lifted her head to watch Kisame's decent down her body.

Taking a thigh in each hand, he spread her legs wide, and Sakura couldn't find the strength to fight his iron grip, not with so much of her chakra gone.

"No, not there," she cried, trying unsuccessfully to squirm away as the blue skinned man wedged his shoulders between toned thighs.

"Shh," Deidara soothed before biting her earlobe gently, the combined efforts of Sasori and himself being more than enough to easily hold her down.

A small sound rose in the back of her throat as hot breath ghosted over her exposed sex. He wasn't really going to…he couldn't…

"Don't, please don't!"

She watched his thumbs slide in to spread her lips wide, his eyes riveted to the intricate ridges and crevices of feminine folds, soft and pink and previously untouched.

And then something slick and hot was probing her, teasing the edges of the tight hole that had begun to ache for fulfillment. His tongue slithered over her, moving slow and thorough over her flesh, making her nerve endings burn and her head spin. This time, she couldn't hold back as her eyes slid closed and her lips parted as a soft moan escaped her mouth.

"Mmm yeah, you like that? Does his tongue feel good?" Deidara whispered next to her ear, the smirk audible in his voice.

Realizing the sound she had just made, Sakura's eyes snapped open. Dear Kami she was _enjoying_ this! Shame flushed her cheeks but the effects could easily be attributed to Kisame's ministrations. His tongue was slipping inside her, then retreating, the returning to swirl and plunge within her tight core. She shivered and squirmed, head turning side to side restlessly as she felt a strange pressure coil low in her belly. She was biting her lip hard, keeping most of her wanton sounds contained, but when skilled blue lips found the small fleshy pearl atop her opening and began to suck it in rhythmic pulses, her back suddenly bowed as she cried out, forcing the men restraining her to tighten their grip and hold her down.

Kisame chuckled from the moist haven between her thighs, quite aware of how wet she was rapidly becoming. The heady scent of her arousal was surrounding him and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the proof of her pleasure as he brought a long, blue finger to her opening.

"A-ah!"

Sakura shuddered and squirmed, crying out as his digit filled her, her body struggling to cope with all the new sensations she was being assaulted with. Deidara's hand-mouth released her breast in favor of turning her head to the side so he could capture her lips, swallowing down her gasping moans as Kisame began to pump a finger in and out of her as his tongue flicked over her clit.

"The bitch is good and horny," Hidan grinned, stroking his shaft quicker as he drank in the show. "Put your cock in her, Kisame."

"She's too tight," the shark man said, pulling away from core but still working his finger within her. Her body was wet and hot and amazingly tight around his pistoning finger, so tight he knew he's have to loosen up to get his member to even fit within her.

"There's no such thing as too tight," Hidan grumbled as Itachi left his side and dropped to his knees beside Sakura, Sharingan eyes drinking in her writhing form.

Slowly, Kisame eased a second finger into her womanhood and then another, growling at the way her canal contracted around him.

The pleasured whimpers that weren't muffled by Deidara's kiss turned slightly pained as her body protested being stretched so wide, but then Itachi brought skilled fingers to rub over her abandoned clit, making her shudder and cry and moan in pleasure as Kisame scissored his fingers within her. Gradually her hole loosened under his ministrations and the naked shark man pulled his fingers free, licking the plentiful clear juices from his digits.

"She's ready," he announced as he took his own massive cock in his hand. Pumping it a few times before moving to position himself between her legs.

"Finally," Hidan muttered, running his free hand over slicked silver hair.

Sakura's sex suddenly felt painfully empty without Kisame's finger's, but the movement between her legs as he aligned himself with her opening was enough to shake her out of her pleasured fog. Seeing what he was about to do, she began struggling anew, although his tongue and fingers had left her feeling even weaker than before.

"No, please don't. I've never…" she panted, trying to scramble away but was easily deterred by Deidara and Sasori pinning her shoulders and Itachi pressing a hand firmly to her stomach.

"Relax," the Uchiha ordered, indifferent to the fact that she has about to do something she had never done before. "The more you struggle, the more it will hurt."

Kisame pressed forward, the tip of his shaft parting slick flesh as he slid into her easily, her sex stretching to accommodate him.

"Fuck," the shark man ground out through gritted teeth as her virgin body immediately clamped around him. "She's gotta be the tightest girl I've had."

Sakura cried out as she felt him fill her, never before experiencing such an intrusion. Tears welled in her eyes as her body was stretched uncomfortably, his cock too big for her tight hole even after he had taken care to prime her body for him.

"Take it out! It hurts!" she begged, afraid to struggle and thrash in a way that might force inside her deeper."

"It will only hurt at first," Deidara assured, pulling her in for another kiss as Kisame began to move, his thrusts slow and shallow.

Sakura whimpered against the blonde's lips, wincing at the pain that came with every forward push of the blue skinned shinobi's hips. But gradually, the stinging pain lessened as her body became accustomed to his thick girth moving inside. The dulled discomfort gave way to the first twinges of pleasure, and soon the feeling of his shaft massaging her inner walls began to feel quite nice. However, Sakura had no intention of letting her rapists know she was enjoying a moment of it.

"Stop it," she insisted, but her words were swallowed up by Sasori who had jerked her away from Deidara's mouth in favor of tasting her himself.

Kisame's smooth blue skin was now glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as he pumped his hips steadily against hers. Her sex sucked him in deep and tried to hold him there every time he withdrew. He could feel velvet walls rippling around him, contracting and releasing around his cock as if trying to milk his orgasm from him. She was so liquid and tight and perfect that he had to concentrate hard on controlling his body, otherwise he would have exploded inside her by now. As it was, he was rapidly approaching his peak, his iron will no match again the virgin tightness and heat of her pussy.

The sensation of him inside her was starting to feel exquisite and Sakura had to fight the urge to arch against him, to buck her hips in time with his thrusts. Sasori's kisses kept most of her pleasured sounds at bay, but when Kisame began to speed up his pace, she couldn't help a soft moan as pleasure radiated through her.

"Shit," the shark man growled as he finally succumbed, his jaw clenching and body tensing as he pulled out just in time to shoot his thick milky essence over her stomach.

Sakura whimpered at the loss of being filled just when it had started to feel so good, but before her hazy mind could even assess what was happening, Sasori had left her side and Itachi had taken his place, allowing the puppet man to assume the position Kisame had previously occupied. She could hear the sound of his fly being pulled down and knew he was next in line to violate her.

The red headed man smirked down at her helpless form, the expression far too sinister for his boyish face, but when he pushed into her in one smooth motion, the arrogant expression was quickly wiped from his face as he groaned aloud.

While his member was neither as long or as thick as Kisame's, Sakura still gasped at the sensation. She didn't know how it was possible for a puppet to get an erection, much less have intercourse, but she didn't have time to ponder such mysteries. When he began to move, it was in short, rapid thrusts, stimulating her differently than her previous partner had. Her back bowed reflexively and a small cry escaped her lips. The sensations were enhanced further when Itachi reached over to tweak pebbled nipples with the hand that wasn't holding her down.

"The bitch likes it," Hidan laughed, clearly finding amusement in the kunoichi's change of attitude. "What a little slut."

Sakura, while slowly losing herself to the pleasure, was not so far gone as to let her pride be wounded by a comment like that. Despite the obvious superior strength of the two elite shinobi holding her down, she began to struggle again, using every bit of energy she had left. She kicked with her legs but Sasori slung them over his shoulders, forcing her to bend nearly double as he thrusted into her. Her arms were easily detained by Itachi and Deidara. As a last resort, she began to squirm, bucking almost violently trying to get Sasori off of her.

"Let me go," she hissed with all the venom she could muster. "I swear I'm going to kill all of you, you sick perverted assholes!"

Deidara chuckled, running a hand through her tangled pink hair almost tenderly despite her acidic remark.

"She's a feisty one," he mused. "And damn sexy too."

"Yes, she's quite spirited," Itachi agreed, repositioning himself so he could use his mouth to pleasure the nipple he had currently been plucking with his fingers.

Sakura shuddered as his mouth closed around her, making choked sounds of need as the Uchiha sucked and Sasori continued to thrust. Her body was practically on fire now, the pleasure continuous and the pressure in her abdomen steadily winding tighter and tighter. Keeping her body from betraying her was becoming increasingly difficult.

"You're so fucking wet," Sasori rasped, breathing labored from the exertion of maintaining his rapid pace. "You're loving this, aren't you."

"No," the kunoichi whimpered, still not yet ready to admit defeat. They had taken her body, but she would fight bitterly before she allowed them her mind. She wasn't enjoying this. She _wasn't!_

Kisame chuckled from where he was standing next to Hidan, stroking his cock that was already starting to get hard again.

"Just give in girlie. We're going to fuck you either way so you might as well enjoy it."

Itachi bit down on her sensitive pink bud, drawing a surprised gasp from her, just as Sasori groaned out that he was coming. She felt him slip free of her sex right before he shuddered against her, his eyes squeezing tight as his come joined Kisame's on her stomach, and in the trim patch of pink hair crowning her mound.

The exhausted puppet man had barely had time to move out of the way before Hidan was barging in. Sakura, too tired to fight after her last struggle could do little to resist as the silver haired sadist flipped her onto her hands and knees before kneeling behind her.

"I'm going to give it to you good, bitch," he growled, the eagerness apparent in his voice. "And you had better moan like you love it."

Sakura didn't even have time to look over her shoulder at him before her whole body rocked forward as Hidan slammed into her. A feminine cry pieced the air as the Jashin worshipper's length was suddenly encased in her liquid paradise.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Your cunt is fucking tight, but I'll stretch it out good for you."

He began to pound into her, heedless of her knees on the concrete or her body's ability to accommodate him, but Sakura was so aroused that her slick pussy aided his violent thrusting. The new position allowed him to reach sensitive new places within her, and he pounded against them with such intensity that it almost took her breath away.

"Don't get too rough," Itachi frowned. "You're not the only one who gets to have her.

"Fuck you," he retorted hotly. "I waited my turn, now you can wait yours. I'll pound her pussy as hard as I want."

Every time he slammed into her, the breath was forced from her lungs, and with every exhale it was harder and harder not to moan.

"The harder you get fucked, the wetter you get," Hidan sneered, noting the wet squelch of her pussy as he drove into her. "You like it rough, pinkie?"

Without waiting for a reply, he brought his hand down hard on the toned globe of her ass with a smack, leaving a red hand print on the smooth skin and extracting a startled cry from his captive.

"You like that slut?" he mocked, repeating the action on the other side.

Sakura cried out again, but the sound was more of a pleasured sob than one of pain.

While Hidan was having his way with her, Deidara removed his pants and was now standing before her in his full glory. Like Itachi, his body was all lean muscle, sculpted and defined. His cock was thick and swollen and when he knelt before her, bringing his member to her mouth, she knew what he wanted her to do.

"Suck me," he commanded, his voice gentle but firm.

Sakura, unable to gather her wits enough to speak with raw pleasure tearing through her, only shook her head in rely.

Hidan suddenly grabbed a fistful of her pink hair and hauled her head up forcefully, and when she opened her mouth to protest, Deidara pushed his hardened member into her mouth.

"You had better suck him good," Hidan threatened, releasing her hair so the blonde man could take hold and guide her as he began to rock his hips against her mouth. With his tight grip on her hair, Sakura was unable to pull away as she felt Deidara, hard and pulsating, force himself into her until he was nearly down her throat. Without a choice, she began to suck him as he raped her mouth, feeling her body being pushed and pulled as she was taken by the two men simultaneously.

"Mmm, yeah that feels good. Suck me just like that," the blonde encouraged, watching his cock disappear past her lips.

Hidan continued to pound into her hard, cursing and uttering dirty things that secretly made Sakura's core throb even hotter. She was helpless, completely and utterly helpless, forced to endure whatever this group of men wanted to do to her. The current feeling of Hidan pulling her back on his cock and then Deidara pulling her forward to suck him down was somehow incredibly arousing. Her body rocked back and forth between them, both pushing into her as deep as they could, and despite her horror and revulsion at herself for actually enjoying what was being done to her, Sakura felt herself at the brink of orgasm.

She allowed herself to moan around Deidara's throbbing cock, loving the feeling of her pussy clamping down on Hidan every time he slammed into her. That ball of pressure in her stomach was building, building. It would explode soon and she anticipated it with both fear and excitement.

"Fuck, she's getting so tight," Hidan moaned, his cock caught in her pussy's vice like grip, squeezing him as if demanding he come inside her.

The sound of his sacks sacs slapping against her ass, the bruising grip he had on her rear, the salty, bitter taste of Deidara in her mouth, the feel of Hidan's cock stretching her, filling her, pounding inside so deep, it was all to much. A scream bubbled up in her throat as her womb contracted hard before spasming uncontrollably as her orgasm tore violently through her.

Sensing what was happening, the blonde pulled away, allowing her ecstatic sounds to fill the room as she reached her peak, her torso collapsing forward as her hands clawed at the concrete mindlessly. Her emerald eyes squeezed shut as the first orgasm a man had ever given her overcame her, destroyed her, tore her apart. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, just cried out as she was consumed by the pleasure.

"Holy fuck," Hidan cursed, slamming into her one last time as her muscles rippled around him forcing him to come inside her hard, his milky essence splashing against her inner walls as he emptied himself fully within her quivering body.

When he finally pulled out, she collapsed onto her side, her legs carelessly splayed to show the stretched red hole where she had just been filled.

Panting hard and trying to catch his breath, Hidan smiled.

"You came for me, you horny little bitch, I _knew_ your pussy liked getting stuffed."

His eyes traveled her body, stopping at the juncture of her legs.

"Well now, isn't that a pretty picture," he said, admiring his handiwork. Her abused hole was beginning to leak the fluid that has just been pumped inside her, the milky substance oozing slowly from her swollen cunt.

"Come here," Deidara said sitting on the ground. "I'm not done with you yet."

Although she was tired and weak, she crawled towards him shakily on her hands and knees and obediently let him guide her head into his lap, once more devouring his hard pole.

"Good girl, " he groaned, letting his head tip back as her slick mouth surrounded him, her tongue playing over the smooth skin of his shaft. "Keep sucking me. I want to come in your mouth."

Sakura moaned in response, her will to resist gone as she bobbed her head up and down. She could taste his salty precome on her tongue and wondered what he would taste like, but she no longer wanted to struggle, not when they could make her feel so good.

Itachi came up behind her, clothed now only in the fishnet shirt that clung to his form, and urged her to spread her knees to give him a better view of her pussy. He observed the sticky fluid dripping onto the concrete floor and smiled.

"You sure have made a mess of her," he noted with a smirk, spreading her swollen lips wide to aid the flow of Hidan's climax from her reddened sex.

"The little bitch deserved it," Hidan shrugged. "She was practically begging for me to come inside with the way her pussy was squeezing me."

Kisame and Sasori only watched the pornographic show quietly, hands fisting over newly formed erections as Deidara let out a choked groan.

"Fuck, here it comes. Swallow it all down."

His hands tangled in her hair and pulled her down until her nose brushed the wiry blonde pubic hair at the base of his shaft, holding her there as his stomach contracted hard and thick, bitter fluid spilled down the back of her throat.

Sakura whimpered at the unpleasant taste, but swallowed it as instructed. She was a strong and capable kunoichi who liked to be in control, but having that control taken like this, being forced to pleasure men who in turn pleasured her, was somehow incredibly arousing to the pink haired woman.

Sated, Deidara released his grip on rosy locks and collapsed onto his back, panting hard after being treated to Sakura's talented mouth. The kunoichi, equally tired, looked about ready to join him in his rest, but Itachi hauled her backwards into his arm, positioning her in his lap with her back pressed to his chest and her legs spread wide, positioning her sex over his cock.

"It's my turn with you now," he breathed against her neck, making goose bumps break out over flushed skin as his hands trailed down to briefly cup her breasts before settling on her hips. "And I want you to ride my cock hard."

"No," Sakura protested, weakly trying to get away from him. She was too tired, her senses too overwhelmed to let another man inside her.

"It wasn't a request," the Uchiha growled, centering her pussy over his shaft erect shaft and bucking his hips upwards as he drove her down onto him. He slid into her smoothly and groaned as she immediately sheathed him in slick, pulsating heat. Sakura cried out in pained pleasure as her overly sensitized nerves were once again stimulated. His cock was slender, but long, and it reached as deep inside her as it could go before hitting her cervical barrier. With her position on top, the feeling of being penetrated was even more intense.

"Ride me," he repeated, his usually smooth voice made hoarse by the pleasurable sensation of her pussy wrapping snuggly around him. When she failed to comply, he began to buck up against her roughly, his grip on her hips forcing her to bounce up and down.

"N-no! A-ah! Ngh!"

The kunoichi found herself incapable of speech as his cock filled her deeply every time. The others, except for Deidara who was still recovering on the floor, crowded around to watch the show.

Kisame dropped to his knees and seemed to be entranced by the sight of Itachi's pale length pumping in and out of Sakura's drenched pink sex. His lips split in a grin, pointed teeth exposed as fleshy slick petals parted with very upward thrust, spreading to expose her reddened opening and swollen clit.

Sasori walked behind the couple and reached around to pinch the kunoichi's nipples, twisting and plucking at them in a way that made her moans rise in pitch.

Sakura felt dizzy and disoriented, drowning in the pleasure that had become far too intense the second Itachi had entered her. Her hands braced themselves on the floor on either side of the Uchiha's body but the smooth surface offered her little purchase to resist his jarring thrusts. Too tired to fight and enjoying it too much to care, she let her head fall back against Itachi's shoulder, feeling the roughness of his mesh shirt slide over her back as he pistoned his hips, driving his cock into her again and again.

Hidan stood before them, sneering at the abused woman.

"You sure love his cock, don't you? You're taking it deep like a good little slut."

His standing position put his member in line with her mouth, and it seemed he was not about to waste the opportunity. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pulled her forward while guiding his length to her mouth. She opened without resistance, sucking him greedily as if she knew now what was expected of her.

Hidan's violet eyes immediately squeezed shut, another string of curses echoing in the room as she serviced him almost eagerly.

Sakura knew she had lost, wholly and completely. Although she would never admit it to them, the way Itachi gripped her hips, forcing her to fuck him roughly made her skin burn and her cunt throb, and Hidan, though vulgar and crass, was so responsive to every little thing she did with her mouth that his brazen explicatives made her inner muscles squeeze the cock inside her just a little bit tighter.

"I call next," Kisame announced, grinning as if he already had ideas for what he was going to do with her.

"Fine, then I'm after you," Deidara pouted, clearly wanting to be inside her again as soon as possible now that he had picked himself up off the floor.

Sakura knew they wouldn't be done with her anytime soon, for the stamina and endurance of Akatsuki's finest were bound to be incredible. Surprisingly, she found she didn't care. With one cock filling her pussy and another her mouth, she was on the verge of another orgasm. It may have been wrong and disgraceful and degrading, but she found herself loving the way they held her down and fucked her.

She was actually looking forward to being taken over and over by one after the other, long into the night.


	8. Bang! DeidaraSakura

Bang!

* * *

The warm, wet slide of something pliant and foreign against her cheek roused Sakura from unconsciousness. She blinked groggily until the blurry figure before her came into focus and she was shocked at what she saw. The man practically on top of her, the one who had knocked her unconscious during their fight, was none other than Deidara of the Akatsuki.

"Welcome back, yeah," he said with a grin that the kunoichi thought bordered on maniacal. "It took you a while to wake up. I thought I might have done some permanent damage."

Immediately she tried to scramble away, only to find that both of her wrists were pinned down to the ground, keeping her flat on her back spread out into an X shape. She tried wriggling frantically, but her efforts did little more than cause the man hovering unnerving close over her to chuckle.

"Not even your superior strength can break those shackles, yeah. My clay is the stronger than steel if I want it to be."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her captor, wondering why he had tied her down in what appeared to be a large cave. The only light was from the fire he had built and there appeared to be only a thin layer of fabric separating her body from the rocky floor beneath. She wondered if it was his red and black cloak, since he was currently wearing nothing more than a fishnet shirt and dark pants.

Frankly, she was a little surprised to be alive. She had been unable to avoid one of his explosive attacks, the force of it knocking her to the ground where she had assumed her life would end. Her left arm still stung with what was surely a second degree burn where she had gotten too close to the explosion, but the slight pressure around the wound made her realize it had been bandaged. Her green eyes widened when she came to another realization. That bandage was the only thing she was wearing.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" she spat, struggling against her bonds with renewed fervor.

Deidara smiled, leaning in closer as he swung a leg over her to straddle her hips. "You won't need them for what I have planned, yeah."

His face was so close to hers that she couldn't keep him in focus, and she jumped when she felt the warmth of his lips press to her cheek in a chaste kiss. At the same time, a calloused hand brushed over her neck, leaving behind a heated trail of moisture before the skin right above her jugular was pulled by a soft suction coming from his palm.

Sakura gasped at the sensation as she recognized the feeling to be the one that had initially awakened her. He was touching her with those freakish mouths on his hands!

"Stop it!" she hissed, trying to throw him off of her but having little luck since she was restrained by his clay shackles. Deidara chuckled, pulling away enough so that furious green eyes could meet amused blue.

"I'm curious about you, Sakura. Ever since you killed Sasori, I've wondered about that little pink-haired girl with the amazing strength and spirit. And now, years later, I come upon you all by yourself and see that you're not a little girl anymore, yeah."

His eyes traveled the length of her body, making it clear it was more than her age that made him view her as a woman.

"I could have killed you," he continued. "And while it would have been immensely satisfying, I want you to experience a different kind of explosion."

His words held the dark promise of a detonation that had nothing to do with his clay, and Sakura felt panic beginning to rise within her.

He leaned forward once more until his lips grazed the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Art is a bang after all, and you will be my masterpiece."

"You sick bastard!" she growled, still thrashing unsuccessfully in her restraints. "You keep me alive just so you can rape me?"

The blond clicked his tongue, shaking his head as if he were chastising her. "If the woman isn't enjoying it, it's not art, and I promise you that you _will _enjoy it. My bloodline limit can do things that past women have found very...persuasive."

"You're crazier than I thought," Sakura spat, her eyes burning angrily with green fire, staring at him with all the defiance she could muster.

Deidara found her spirit thrilling. Her will was strong and he could tell she was the kind to put a lot of heart and passion into everything she did. Those were the kind of women that always made the best kind of art when they finally submitted to him, and his captive would be radiant at the pinnacle of her explosion.

His hands fell to her body, smoothing over the soft skin of her shoulders and down her sides before coming back up to gently cup her breasts. They were just big enough to fit his hands, soft globes nestled into his palms for a perfect fit. He began to knead them, smirking at her poorly concealed gasp as twin tongues flicked over hardening nipples.

She was still squirming beneath him, fighting against the chakra infused clay. But he could see her struggling to smother the pleasured noises threatening to spill from her lips every time his hand mouths alternately licked and suckled her rosy peaks.

She watched him as he touched her, her eyes still furious and defiant, but he could see something darker begin to swirl in those translucent green depths, something he planned to fuel until it completely consumed her: the beginning of raw desire.

"S-stop it," she demanded, her angry tone wavering ever so slightly as his right hand sucked at her especially hard.

He chuckled softly as his dipped his head to nuzzle the tender flesh of her throat. He pressed his lips to her skin and could feel her pulse racing beneath the surface. He smiled as he wondered if her rapidly beating heart was attributed to fear, adrenaline, or the lust he was cultivating.

"Shh," he soothed. "Just relax, yeah."

He could feel her charka flaring as she tried with all her might to break free, but the clay held fast, frustrating her even more.

"Let me go you son of a bitch," she seethed, angry with her own body for betraying her as she felt something grow warmer and wetter within her with every lick of his skilled mouths.

He scattered kisses along her jaw line as his hands bit down gently on her tightened peaks, noting how her back arched just slightly, pressing her breasts into his touch.

Sakura could feel her resolve weakening, cursing how the trio of talented tongues knew exactly where and how to stimulate her nerve ending until they were on fire.

His left hand sucked her nipple hard, pulling away and stretching the soft tissue until her mouth parted in a gasp. It was then Deidara claimed her in a surprisingly gently but demanding kiss, his tongue tracing the fullness of her lower lip. She tried to turn her head away, but she had no where to go as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

The warmth in her core flared as if someone had poured kerosene on a pre-existing fire, and suddenly her head was spinning as his tongue massaged her own. Her busy schedule back home hadn't allowed her much time to spend with men, but in the handful of sexual encounters she's had, none of them had kissed her like _this_. Even though she wasn't participating and remaining still beneath him, the slide of his pliant muscle against her teeth, lips and tongue in combination with the suckling mouths on his hands was making it very hard to continue resisting him. Everything felt so damn good that it was beginning to become difficult to focus on anything else.

Without stopping his assault on her mouth, he let one hand stray from her breast and slowly decent down her stomach, kissing and licking as it went. She shivered when his tongue dipped inside her bellybutton before moving even lower to shower kisses over her hipbone.

He broke the kiss, allowing her to draw a shuddering breath into her oxygen deprived lungs, but the fresh air did little to clear her head. Every inch of her skin was tingling and her nipples were hard and distended, one still trapped in the warmth of his hand mouth while the other ached for equal treatment. Despite her feeble attempt at resisting him, she was wet and ready for him, her arousal plentiful enough to leak from her opening and to coat the outer lips of her sex. As his blue eyes met hers, she could tell he was well aware of the effects he was having on her, the smug triumph visible in the twist of his smirking lips. But something else resided in those cobalt depths, the once lucid orbs now clouded with the same desire she was feeling. As the fingers of his southbound hand found the soft thatch of pink hair between her thighs, his expression softened into something Sakura thought she recognized as adoration.

"You really are beautiful," he rasped, his voice husky and deep as his fingers combed through her candy colored curls.

Sakura said nothing, not even a request for him to stop as his second hand left her breast and cupped her cheek, thumb running over her jaw as his eyes traveled over her exposed skin. She knew she should be fighting him, but the intense desire within her had blotted out the will resist. Her skin burned for his touch, her core throbbing with liquid need as she stared up at him breathlessly, waiting for his next move.

His hand inched lower, lower, and the kunoichi had to fight the urge to buck up into his palm. She bit her lip, trying to deny her frustration and impatience and red hot need to be touched. She wondered if he was onto her as he met her gaze, but he didn't call her out. He merely groaned soft and low when he let a single finger trace her slit, finding her to already drenched.

And then he was inside her, his digit pushing gently into her wetness where feminine muscles immediately clamped down around him. His moan mingled with his captive's, her pleasured noises falling unbidden from her lips as her body welcomed the intrusion.

"I told you that you'd enjoy it, yeah," Deidara crooned, his voice equal parts reverence and smug satisfaction. "We've only just begun and you're already soaked."

Sakura's only response was a shuddering moan as he eased another finger inside her to slide along her slick inner walls as he slowly pumped in and out. Never had her body felt so heated, so desperate for a man's touch. She was still tugging at her restraints, only now it was because she was writhing mindlessly, hips undulating as she sought to push him deeper.

He had seduced her far too easily and she had hardly put up a fight, but it was so much easier to put all those thoughts aside and allow the wonderful sensations to wash over her.

His ministrations were making her even wetter, her juices leaking around his nimble fingers to drip onto her inner thighs and his cloak. She was squirming, mewling softly at the feelings that were so good, but not good enough. He was building her desire higher, making sure she wanted more but not ready to fulfill her. His face still hovered above hers, hand at her jaw in a tender gesture as his fingers twisted inside her wetness.

The kunoichi knew he was watching her every reaction and if she hadn't been so aroused, she would have been embarrassed by such scrutiny. Her sex throbbed and her core burned and she thought she might go mad from such a slow and unfulfilling touch when his fingers suddenly left her altogether.

Her whimpers of disappointment once again made Deidara smirk and he smoothed her damp bangs away from her forehead to press a soft kiss in their place.

"So eager," he chuckled, moving to nibble on her earlobe as his hand that had just been inside her smoothed along her inner thigh, his drenched digits leaving moist trails in their wake. "Have a little patience Sakura. I'm nowhere near through with you yet."

She could feel his hand move back between her legs and thought he was going to resume his sweet torture of her most sensitive place. But his hand moved farther back until his palm was centered over her second hole, the hole she had never allowed anyone to touch before.

"W-what are you..."

She interrupted herself with a gasp as something wet and warm drew a circle around the puckered skin, making her squirm for entirely different reasons. He wasn't really going to touch her _there_ was he?

The blond man pulled back enough so he could see her, eyes fixated on her spread sex and the place where his hand rested just below.

Again she felt the tongue of his hand lick a circle around her ass, only this time, it dipped into the center and tried to push inside.

"Stop it," she panted, trying to wriggle away from him but his second hand pressing firmly on her hip kept her still.

"Relax," Deidara commanded again. His smirk revealed he was clearly amused by her embarrassment and fruitless struggle, but his eyes darkened with desire showed he had been serious about touching every inch of her, even the place she was currently trying to hide from him.

His tongue probed her again, pushing harder, until finally the flesh yielded and she felt the wet muscle slip inside. The sensation was foreign, but affected her deeply as he the muscles of her sex suddenly clenched in response.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise as the slick organ inside her began to wriggle back and forth, in and out.

Deidara was suddenly captivated by place between her thighs. Her clit was swollen and red and directly below it, velvety pink folds were spread to reveal her entrance, the muscles visibly contracting in response to the tongue that was pleasing her from the other side.

He couldn't wait anymore. He had to taste her, had to sample the flavor that waited for him inside the tight little hole. But it was not a place his hands or his conventional mouth could reach.

He pulled away from her abruptly, hands going to the hem of his fishnet shirt to tug it over his head. Sakura watched through hooded eyes as hard, lean muscle was revealed. Like most shinobi, his body was perfect, every muscle sculpted to perfection through hard training. Combined with piercing blue eyes, long, pale hair and facial features that were slightly delicate, but still masculine, Sakura had to admit he was indeed quite handsome. That fact was currently making her ache for him to discard his pants and briefly reveal another part of himself before burying it inside her, but she noticed something strange about him before she could chastise herself for thinking such things about the enemy.

Over his left pectoral, was a seal she had never seen before in all her years of medical training. Through the center of it were what appeared to be stitches holding the skin together, stitches he was currently cutting through with a kunai. She watched in fascinated horror as the skin spread to reveal giant teeth unlike any she had seen before. Just how many mouths did this guy have anyway?

And then the stitched lips parted to reveal a tongue that would have been more at home in a horse mouth. It was long and thick and completely unnerving, especially when the mouth curved into a smile.

He could see the shock and fear in her eyes, but knew she would grow to appreciate this part of his bloodline limit quite quickly.

He didn't say a word as he positioned himself over her body, chin nestled in the valley of her breasts and chest pressed to the juncture of her legs. He watched her expression as his thick tongue slicked over her out lips, smirking as she gasped and shuddered beneath him.

Sakura couldn't look away from those impossibly blue eyes, their hazy depths holding her captive as she felt his tongue trace her slit. Her body was so heated and needy that her hips instantly bucked to meet his touch, even if it was from a strange part of his body that was both disturbing and a little frightening.

He teased her a little longer, enjoying her uncertain whimpers and fleeting expressions of pleasure as his tongue stroked up and down, parting satin flesh just enough for him to sample her sweet musk.

"You taste so good," he groaned, her juices making him want her even more. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing over sensitive nipples as he at last allowed his tongue to slip inside her.

Sakura moaned, eyes drifting closed as she felt something thick and flexible enter her quivering body. It withdrew quickly, but returned, sliding in a little deeper, over and over until his tongue was fully inside. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. His muscle flexed and wriggled within her, rubbing against slick inner walls and spearing her deep. Heat flared within her as his squirming tongue thrust into her with slow strokes, his lips slurping at her opening as if he meant to devour every drop of her flavor.

"Mmm," Deidara groaned, burying his face in her cleavage and sucking hungrily at her soft flesh. He could feel her womanhood contracting tight around him as he ravaged her supple body. Her taste was delicious, driving him to push inside her even deeper and swirl his tongue around within. She was moaning for him now, all thoughts of resistance gone as he pleasured her juicy hole. Just as he had predicted, she was loving every minute, submitting to him as his bloodline limit explored her sacred place.

She was flushed and trembling, dizzy and on the edge of something huge. She could feel a tightness coiling low in her belly as feminine muscles contracted around his invading tongue. Her nipples burned as his mouth found them and latched on, sucking one and then the other as his hands molded yielding flesh, the tiny mouths in his palms nibbling at her as well. She was so close, brought to the brink by his inhuman tongue but she didn't care anymore that she was wanton and needy beneath a man who was supposed to be her mortal enemy.

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to come apart and surrender to the incredible pleasure that was sure to follow, but he was suddenly pulling away, depriving her of the heat and weight of his body and leaving her weeping sex empty and unfulfilled.

Her eyes snapped open to find him looking at her smugly, eyes admiring the reddened splotches on her skin and trembling muscles that were the results of his handy work.

He sat up, the giant tongue licking its lips before retreating back into his chest cavity as his hand went to the zipper of his dark pants.

She watched in frustration, biting her lip as Deidara unzipped his fly and pushed the material down over slender hips. His manhood sprung free of the confining material, thick and hard and ready for her. As he kicked his pants aside, his hand went to grasp his length, pumping it a few times in his fist before kneeling between her spread thighs.

The smooth head of his cock brushed over her drenched lips, sliding easily against the slick flesh. He traced her slit, up and down, pausing to grind his tip against her swollen clit, making her cry out and shudder beneath him.

She bucked up against him, trying to force him inside, but it seemed he was always just out of reach. He was purposely teasing her, the amusement visible on his face as he rubbed against her sensitive pearl and parted her nether lips, but never entered her. He was enjoying the way she thrashed against her bonds, but without any intent of getting away. He loved hearing her whimper and moan, loved feeling her tremble and quake. He had broken her, just like he had claimed he would, and now he was enjoying the wanton creature he had reduced her to.

"Look at you," he rasped, his low voice warm with both amusement and admiration. "You can't wait for me to fill you, can you?"

Sakura said nothing, merely bucking her hips fruitlessly beneath him.

Deidara chuckled again, hands going to her hips to hold her still.

"You can't wait to become my masterpiece and burst for me," he crooned. "You want me to make you explode while I'm deep inside."

Sakura didn't have to time to think about the numerous meanings behind his words. She had no idea if once he was done with her, he'd make the clay holding her detonate and blow her up for real. She might have been worried if he hadn't slid the head of his cock into her for one fleeting moment before retreating and leaving her more frustrated than ever.

"No," she whined at the loss of his length, eyes starting to tear as her sex throbbed painfully. Never had she been so lust crazed. She had never wanted a man, _needed_ a man as badly as she did now.

The Akatsuki member could see how wild his teasing had made her, could hear the desperation in her voice as she pleaded for him. At last he relented, sliding into her incredibly slow so she could feel every inch of him filling her up. Immediately his length was caught in her vice-like grip as slick walls clamped down, pulsing, quivering and flexing around him. He tossed his head back and groaned, sending blond hair flying as her juicy sex squeezed him. She was so damn tight and absolutely drenched that he almost lost himself, but after a moment he was back in control and began to move inside her with long, slow thrusts, nearly pulling out of her before pushing back in.

The initial insertion was divine, making Sakura moan in ecstasy as he filled up the void within her, but when he began to slide within her at a snail's pace, she thought she would go mad. The friction of his cock within her felt so good, but his thrusts had no force behind them, serving only to tease her further and keep her completely unsatisfied.

"Please," she panted, looking up into the hazy blue eyes of her captor. "Give me more."

The way she begged for him made his cock throb within her. Her pouting lips, those eyes glittering with frustrated tears, she would do anything now to feel him pound into her. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to become his greatest work of art, a willing subject primed and ready to explode.

The next time he pulled out, he surged forward, crashing into her and extracting a scream of pleasure from the pink haired kunoichi.

"Is that what you want?" he whispered, his voice devilish and dark as he went back to his slow, measured thrusts. "Do you want me to pound into you hard?"

"Yes!" she practically sobbed, writhing beneath him as much as her restraints would allow.

Deidara leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her head until his nose was nearly touching hers. He gave another hard thrust and watching with satisfaction as her eyes lost focus and her mouth parted in another pleasured cry.

"Tell me how bad you want it," he rasped, rocking his hips against her slowly once more. "Tell me that you want me to make you scream."

"Please, I want it so bad!" Sakura cried. "I need it harder!"

His satisfied grin was the only warning she got before he slammed into her once more, only this time he didn't stop. He began to pound in and out of her, groaning as her slick body rippled around him. Sakura immediately screamed at the sudden stimulation, arching and moaning as he filled her up over and over.

"Yes, oh fuck _yes_!" she sobbed, closing her eyes against the burning sensations that raced through her entire body. Every time he slammed into her, sparks erupted along her nerve endings. She was dizzy and drunk on passion, her whole body on fire as her former enemy ravaged her.

Deidara watched her, trying to burn every moment into his memory as he sent her racing to completion. She was lovely beneath him, desperate for his touch and wholly submitted. The fact that she was such a powerful woman made this conquest even sweeter, and soon she would come for him, detonate and become a piece of beautiful, fleeting art.

The feel of his thick cock pounding into her, stretching her, impaling her deep was heavenly, and already she felt like she was at the brink. But just when she felt she would reach that wonderful place, he slowed down just a little and denied her the release she craved.

She longed to wrap her arms around him and hold on tight, to draw him into a passionate kiss, but the clay shackles held her down, forcing her to remain passive as he had his way with her.

"Please," she moaned incoherently, not even sure what it was she was asking for, but just knowing that she was so damn close to orgasm and the way he seemed to keep it just out of reach was making her crazy.

Deidara loved the way she begged for him, loved how wild and wanton she was. He wanted to draw out this blissful moment just a little longer and see how far he could push the pink haired kunoichi.

He slowed his thrusts down even more until he was once again sliding in and out of her languidly.

"No!" she moaned in frustration, her hips surging up against his as far as her restraints would allow, bucking against him wildly as she sought greater stimulation.

Even though it tested every ounce of his willpower, the Akatsuki man let his cock slide from her completely, morning the loss of her tight heat around him.

She was flushed and shivering and absolutely wild for him. He would make her come so easy now, her body primed and her fuse lit, ready to blow with just the right touch. He pressed a palm to her soaking center and let his tongue draw teasing circles around her engorged clit as he leaned down to once more scatter hot kisses over her neck and jaw.

Sakura thought she might die frustration as her sex throbbed painfully, demanding greater stimulation than the tongue licking at her lazily. She had been so close, her body strung taunt and ready, but he seemed to prefer torturing her. She supposed she should have expected that sort of thing from an S-class criminal.

Mind, hazy and thoughts blurred, she couldn't stop pleading for him, begging him for more.

His breath tickled her skin as he chuckled against her ear. The sensation made her shiver as he whispered, "What is it you want, kunoichi?"

He moved to hover above her so he could watch her response, see her break down and request what would send her over the edge.

"I want you back inside of me," she panted without hesitation. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast until I come."

Despite his own throbbing arousal, Deidara's face split into a grin at her vulgar request. He dipped a single finger back into her sex and began to pump it slowly, marveling at her tightness and heat and how unbelievably wet she was. She whimpered, the stimulation seeming paltry after being filled by his thick length.

"Are you sure?" he rasped, curling his finger inside her. "I could touch your body like this for hours."

It was a bluff of course. He didn't think he could hold out another five minutes without slamming back into her, but he could easily tell that his captive wouldn't even last that long.

"Yes!" she moaned, squirming and writhing as his digit slid along her inner walls. "I need you now! Please don't make me wait anymore!"

Satisfied by her begging, he withdrew his hand from her, bringing his soaked finger to her lips and watching her take him into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed slightly as she began to suck her juices from him and the erotic sight might his cock twitch, eager to be back inside her.

Captivated by such a sexual display, he replaced his finger with her own lips, kissing her hard as he aligned his cock with her dripping entrance. His tongue pushed past her lips to plunder her mouth, tasting the sweet tang of her own juices as he thrust forward into her molten core, swallowing her moans and muffling his own as he filled her once more.

He tore away his mouth as he began to thrust, hips crashing against hers hard and fast as he fucked her just like she had requested. Every time he sunk into her, she cried out, calling his name, demanding more. She was hungry for him, her lust a savage creature after his teasing. She was without a doubt the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Sakura wasn't even aware of her own shrill voice. All she could focus on was the way his cock slammed into her over and over, the heated sensations singing throughout her entire body. She was close, oh so close, and she welcomed oblivion to overtake her.

His thrusts were vicious now, slamming into her abused hole with enough force to shake her entire body and still she called for more. Allowing her to finally transcend into the masterpiece he longed to create, he dipped a hand between her thighs to the place where they were joined and pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger.

Immediately her back bowed as her lips parted in a silent scream. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful as her eyes squeezed shut and her body trembled violently beneath him. He could see toned abdominals flex in waves and actually _see_ the powerful orgasm pass through her. Her toes curled and her nipples tightened, and then she finally found her voice, screaming a beautiful melody as he continued to pound into her and squeeze her swollen clit.

Sakura couldn't breath, couldn't think as wave after wave of intense pleasure assaulted her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, powerful and raw and bordering on painful. Colors danced across her vision, blended, melded to make new ones she had never seen, before mixing with black and erupting into showers of stars. It was too much, and how body couldn't take it.

Deidara groaned as her body clamped around him with powerful force, rippling around him in a way that he couldn't resist. At last he let his seed spill into her, gritting his teeth against the white hot pleasure streaking through him. Even so, he never closed his eyes, watching the woman beneath him shudder and convulse in the most brilliant artistic display he had ever created.

Even though Sakura opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything but blackness, the pleasure tunneling her vision until a dark void remained in front of her eyes. Her mind was blank, thought useless, as every cell of her being was awash in searing pleasure. Unable to process it all, her body shut down, her screams growing silent as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Deidara watched her pass out, giving one final thrust into her limp body before collapsing onto her. Her soft body cradled him as he caught his breath, chest heaving against perfect breasts as he replayed the sight of her orgasm in his mind. Never had there been an explosion so beautiful. Destroying entire cities couldn't compare to what he had just seen.

He rolled off of her, pulling out of her sex and watching the milky liquid of his own release flow from the reddened hole. His brow creased as his eyes roved over her naked form, wondering what he should do with her now. He had intended to kill her, to make a small clay ball and slip it inside that tight pussy of hers and watch as she blew apart in a very literal sense. But now, he couldn't help feeling that killing her now would be destroying something very precious. He would have liked to keep her with him, to seduce her over and over again, to make a new masterpiece with her every night. But that was impractical. He had already spent too much time with her and would have to explain himself to Akatsuki as it was. And yet, if there was even the slightest chance of fate bringing them together again for another session, then it was well worth it to let her live.

He watched her in the firelight, the chill of the cave starting to bite into his naked skin. It seemed she wasn't the only one to have been seduced. She seemed to have cast quite the spell over him as well.

XXXXX

Sakura awoke feeling cold and stiff. The rocky ground she lay on and the remains of a burnt out fire explained why. Her wrists ached from being cuffed, but all that remained of the confines was a powdery pile of dust. She found herself naked, her clothes scattered about the small cave, and immediately, thoughts of what had transpired between herself and the blond haired man returned to her.

Her cheeks flushed at the memory of how she had begged for him, submitted so easily to his touch.

She stood up, wincing at the pain between her legs. He had granted her requests all right, fucking her so hard that the trip back to Konoha would be a little difficult. Despite it all, her lips curved into a smile. She had never had such amazing sex and doubted she ever would again. She thought her captor would have killed her but since she was still alive, maybe he felt the same.

As she gathered her clothes, she couldn't help but think that if they met somewhere down the road, she just might let him do this to her all over again...only next time without the clay handcuffs.


End file.
